Frozen in Time
by kleines Ich-bin-Ich
Summary: Hermine ist überglücklich, als sie die erste Mission als Aurorin bekommt. Das Glück ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, als sich herausstellt, dass Fleur ihre Partnerin ist. Die Tatsache, dass sie auch noch verfolgt werden, macht das ganze nur noch schlimmer
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen in Time**

Hermine war gelangweilt. Nicht, weil sie nichts zu tun gehabt hätte, nein. Um genau zu sein hatte sie so noch so viel Arbeit zu erledigen, dass ihr Arbeitstisch unter dem Gewicht von hunderten Blättern, die auf ihm zu hohen Türmen gestapelt waren, ächzte. Und all diese Stapel von Kleingedrucktem warteten nur darauf von ihr durchgesehen zu werden.

Sie war gelangweilt, weil es genau das war, was sie Tag für Tag tat, Woche für Woche. Die Seiten durchlesen und sie danach in den passenden Ordner legen. Und sie tat nichts anderes außer diesem Lesen und Einordnen, von acht Uhr in der Früh, bis sieben Uhr am Abend, montags bis freitags.

Samstags war sie normalerweise so erschöpft von der anstrengenden Arbeit, dass sie fast den ganzen Tag im Bett verbrachte, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, außer schlafen und sich erholen. Sonntage liefen manchmal genauso ab, aber oft traf sie sich an diesem Tag auch mit alten Schulfreunden wie Harry, oder Ginny. Aber da sie kaum noch Kontakt mit anderen hatte, waren das zu ihrem Glück nicht viele.

Seufzend griff sie nach dem nächsten Papier auf dem ellenlangen Stoß vor ihrem Gesicht und begann zu lesen. „Frau benützte einen Zauber gegen einen dreibeinigen Hund, weil sie dachte er wäre gefährlich…unglaublich!" Hermine rollte genervt mit ihren Augen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes flog der Bericht in eine der riesigen Boxen, die auf dem Boden standen und auf der in großen, dicken Buchstaben ‚Nicht gefährlich' prangte.

Neben dieser standen noch einige andere, die ebenfalls mit Magie vergrößert worden waren, alle mit unterschiedlichen Beschriftungen, doch bei weitem nicht so voll wie die Erste, die bereits drohte zu zerplatzen, von der schieren Menge an allen möglichen Unfällen, bei denen Magie irgendeiner Art die Ursuche war.

Neben dem massigen Tisch, dem altertümlichen Stuhl, auf dem Hermine momentan saß und dem Dutzend Boxen, war ihr Arbeitsbüro, falls man dieses Loch von einem Zimmer überhaupt so nennen konnte, so gut wie leer. Es hatte nur ein kleines, selten geputztes Fenster, das kaum genug Sonne durchließ um den Raum vollständig zu erhellen. Stattdessen sorgte eine einfache Lampe, die durch Magie an der Decke schwebte, für das nötige Licht, das Hermine brauchte um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, ohne vorzeitig Augenprobleme zu bekommen.

Hermine fuhr sich gestresst über die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne ihres Sessels, der sofort protestierend knarrte. Als sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte und eine Karriere als Aurorin beim Ministerium angefangen hatte, war das sicher nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Übrigens, diese Entscheidung hatte alle überrascht.

McGonagall hatte ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihr geführt, in dem sie ihr nahe gelegt hatte ihre überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz zu benützen um neue Zaubersprüche oder Tränke zu erfinden, aber Hermine hatte sie gar nicht ausreden lassen. Ihr Beschluss war festgestanden. Sie hatte es satt gehabt immer nur das zu tun, was andere von ihr erwartet hatten.

Sie hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als von all ihren Büchern so weit wie möglich wegzukommen, durch die Welt zu reisen und gegen das Böse in ihr zu kämpfen, von dem sie wusste, dass es noch immer existiere, selbst nach Voldemorts Niederlage und Tod gegen Harry vor knapp einem Jahr. Alles was sie gewollt hatte, war frei zu sein und sich nützlich zu machen…stattdessen hatte Hermine nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als diese Papiere auszusortieren und das seit dem verdammten Tag, an dem sie diese Parodie von einem Arbeitszimmer bezogen hatte. Und das, obwohl sie Jahrgangsbeste war, obwohl sie mehr Erfahrung hatte, als einige der Nachwuchsauroren, die irgendwo auf diesem Planeten auf Einsatz waren. Sie hatte es satt, so satt.

Der einzige Grund, warum Hermine nicht schon längst den ganzen Berg von größtenteils schwachsinnigen Mitteilungen an das Ministerium verbrannt hatte, oder zumindest aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, war ihre Dickköpfigkeit, ihre Entschlossenheit angefangene Dinge zu ende zu bringen- und Ron.

Nachdem der furchtbare Krieg endlich vorbei war, alle Todesser sicher eingesperrt in Askaban saßen und man nach langer Zeit wieder ohne Furcht vor Folter oder schlimmeren leben konnte, hatte Ron schließlich all seinen Mut zusammengerafft und ihr seine Gefühle gestanden.

Okay, er hatte es ihr nicht mit Worten gesagt. Stattdessen hatte er ihre einen langen und emotionalen Brief geschrieben, in dem er ziemlich erfolgreich all seine Liebe für sie zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Nachdem Hermine ihn zu Ende gelesen hatte, war sie so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie hatte Tränen des Glücks in den Augen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie schon seit der fünften Klasse mehr als Freundschaft für den Rotschopf empfunden und wirklich jeder ihrer Freunde konnte es in ihren Augen lesen, wenn sie Ron ansah. Jeder hatte es gemerkt, außer Ron natürlich. Obwohl Hermine eine sehr selbstbewusste Person war, vor allem wenn es zu Wissen und Können kam, verschwand dieses Selbstbewusstsein innerhalb einer Sekunde, wenn es um Liebe ging – und so hatte Ron nie erfahren, dass Hermine in ihn verliebt war.

Ron war der einzige, der immer für sie da war, egal wie schlecht es ihr ging. Es reichte, wenn er da war, wenn sie dieses freche Grinsen das so typisch für ihn war sehen konnte und Hermine vergaß all ihre Sorgen und Probleme. Sie waren bereits seit einiger Zeit zusammen und würden ihre Beziehung auch bald offiziell machen, was nicht wirklich nötig war, da bereits die Mehrzahl ihrer Freunde Bescheid wusste. Es war auch nicht wirklich schwer zu übersehen.

Und Ron war auch derjenige, der sie dazu ermutigte, diese stupide und eintönige Arbeit durchzustehen, Tag für Tag. „Zeige ihnen einfach, dass du im Stande bist jede Arbeit zu erledigen, egal wie einfach sie auch sein mag. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass du den ganzen Tag in einem stickigen Büro gefangen bist. Dann werden sie irgendwann verstehen, dass du deine Arbeit ernst nimmst und für bessere Aufgaben geeignet bist." Das war es, was Ron ihr stets sagte, wenn sie wieder einmal todmüde, mit rotgeränderten Augen vom Ministerium nach Hause kam.

Hermine hatte befolgt, was ihr Freund ihr geraten hatte, hatte sich nie über ihre Arbeit beschwert – außer bei ihren Freunden natürlich- und arbeitete jede Minute hart und gewissenhaft, nur um zu Beweisen, dass sie in der Tat dazu bestimmt war, in die Welt hinausgeschickt zu werden, um an der Seite von anderen Auroren die Menschheit zu beschützen, anstatt Papiere in Boxen schweben zu lassen.

Bis heute. Heute war irgendwie anders, auch wenn Hermine nicht wirklich sagen konnte, warum. Sie wusste es einfach, konnte es spüren. Und sie wusste, es reichte. Sie hatte es so satt, diese degradierende und völlig unter ihrem Niveau befindende Arbeit, falls man das was sie hier tat überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte, zu erledigen. Zum Teufel, sie war vielleicht die intelligenteste Hexe im ganzen Ministerium und trotzdem behandelte sie jeder, als ob sie nicht einmal die kleinsten und simpelsten Dinge zusammen bringen könnte.

Sie war gezwungen in einem dunklen, schlecht riechenden Büro zu sitzen, ihre Augen schmerzten von der abgestandenen Luft, da sich das Fenster nicht öffnen ließ und ihr Rücken schmerzte konstant als Resultat, dass sie stundenlang über die sinnlosesten Meldungen gebeugt herumsaß. Jeder hatte seine Grenzen, und Hermines waren eindeutig überschritten.

Aufgebracht starrte sie auf das nächste Papier hinunter. „Kind ins Krankenhaus geschickt, weil Zauberstab der Mutter in seiner Nase steckte? Wollt ihr mich verarschen?" Hermine schleuderte den Zettel wütend auf den Boden und stieß gewaltvoll ihren Stuhl nach hinten, der mit einem hässlichen Krachen gegen die dahinter liegende Wand flog.

„Es reicht! Ich kündige!" Hermine zitterte vor Wut und Enttäuschung. All der Ärger, der sich über die letzten Wochen in ihr angesammelt hatte und sie mehr und mehr bedrückt hatte, konnte endlich heraus aus ihr. Sie stampfte aus ihrem Büro, wobei sie darauf achtete die Tür extra laut hinter ihr zuzuknallen.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie das Arbeitszimmer ihrer Chefin erreicht, Amelia Umbridge, die wahrscheinlich wie immer nichts tuend auf ihrem äußerst bequemen und weich gepolstertem Lederstuhl saß, genüsslich ihren Tee trinkend und mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, als Hermine weitere Papiere zu schicken, an denen sie arbeiteten sollte.

Ohne anzuklopfen, sprengte Hermine förmlich die Tür auf und stellte sich breitbeinig in die Mitte des recht großen Raumes, bereit ihre ganze Frustration in das leicht aufgedunsene Gesicht von Amelia zu schreien, die nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte. Wie auch ihre Schwester, die verrückte geworden war, nachdem die Zentauren von Hogwarts Wäldern ihr ein paar Manieren beigebracht hatten, war Amelias Lieblingsfarbe pink und zwar ein besonders grelles und auffälliges. Aber im Unterschied zu Dolores, bevorzugte sie Hunde gegenüber Katzen, sodass die Wände mit Dutzenden von unnötig süßen Welpen dekoriert waren, die verspielt herumtollten.

Aber bevor Hermine auch nur ihren Mund öffnen konnte, stand Amelia auf, ein abstoßendes und falsches Lächeln auf den Lippen und winkte Hermine näher heran. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich entschieden haben mich zu besuchen, Miss Granger. Ich wollte sowieso mit Ihnen über ihre Arbeit sprechen."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Ihre Vorstehende wollte mit ihr reden, ihre „Arbeit" betreffend? „Wenn Sie mich feuern wollen, dann erklären Sie mir wenigstens warum! Ich habe diese beschissene Arbeit solange erduldet, dass ich am liebsten alles niederbrennen wollen würde und Sie sind noch immer nicht zufrieden?"

Ihr Gesicht war scharlachrot und sie atmete schwer, aber Amelias Lächeln blieb unverändert. Sie wedelte nur tadelnd mit einem ihrer Wurstfinger vor dem Gesicht ihrer Angestellten. „Achten Sie auf ihre Wörter, Miss Granger. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie die Information besitzen, dass ich Sie entlassen möchte, aber sie liegen falsch. Und nein, ich bin überaus glücklich über die Sorgfältigkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit, die Sie in ihre, zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr spannende, Arbeit investiert haben. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz."

Sie deutete auf den deutlich weniger bequemen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und Hermine setzte sich ohne zu zögern darauf, zu überrascht, um die Bitte, oder eigentlich dem Befehl Amelias nicht Folge zu leisten. Zu sagen, dass sie verwirrt war, wäre eine ziemlich große Untertreibung. Worüber redete diese Frau? „Was genau wollen Sie mir sagen?"

Amelias Augen funkelten über den Tonfall der Frage, aber sie lächelte trotzdem noch immer und öffnete eine der zahlreichen Schubladen vor ihr. Nach kurzem Suchen, tauchte ihre Hand wieder auf und legte einen kleinen Umschlag vor Hermine auf den Tisch. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie belohnt werden, für all die Mühe die sie sich gegeben haben. Ihr Auftrag wird morgen starten."

„Ein…Auftrag?" Hermine glaubte, dass sie nicht richtig gehört hatte und umklammerte den Umschlag fest mit beiden Händen, als ob sie Angst hätte, dass ihre Chefin es sich noch einmal anders überlegen würde und ihr den Auftrag wieder wegnehmen wollen würde. Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Endlich war es soweit, dass sie tun konnte, was sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte! Langsam wanderten ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und glücklich presste sie den unbekannten Auftrag gegen ihren Körper.

* * *

Omake:

**Hermine**: - wirft Tisch um- Das wars! Das ist jetzt schon das fünfte Mal, dass ein Kind sich einen Zauberstab in eine Körperöffnung gesteckt hat!

**Amelia**: - hinter ihrem Tisch sitzend und Hermine durch ein Loch in der Wand beobachtend- Hehe, ich wusste es würde sich auszahlen, wenn ich diese Krankenhausmeldung kopiere und ihr jeden Tag schicke.

**Hermine**: - stampft wütend aus ihrem Büro- Umbridge, du Miststück!

**Amelia**: - schluckt nervös- Whops, vielleicht habe ich es übertrieben. – setzt sich schnell zurück in ihren Sessel und tut so als ob sie Tee trinken würde-

**Hermine**: - kommt herein, Zauberstab bereits in der Hand- Jetzt wirst du sehen, wo ich meinen Zauberstab hineinstecken werde!

**Amelia**: - nervös- Warte! Ähm…Ich habe eine wundervolle Überraschung für dich!

**Hermine**: - stoppt- Wirklich? Mein…mein erster Auftrag? – senkt Zauberstab-

**Amelia**: - böses Lächeln- Ja. Hier. – gibt ihr einen Umschlag- Aber du darfst ihn erst morgen öffnen.

**Hermine**: - lächelt selig vor sich hin- Alles, was du willst. – hüpft freudig aus dem Büro-

**Autor**: - zweifelnd- Was war in dem Umschlag?

**Amelia**: - trinkt Tee- Ein Befehl all jene Kinder mit Zauberstäben in ihrem Körper zu besuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es lieben wird.

**Autor**: …Ich glaube, du solltest das Land so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

* * *

Und noch eine Hermine x Fleur Geschichte :) Ich habe vor, diese hier länger zu machen, als die Vorige, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie oft ich die Zeit finden werde hier weiterzuschreiben. Es wird aber sicher eine Rolle spielen, wie viele von euch _Frozen in Time_ unterstützen. Zwar freue ich mich über jeden Leser, aber wenn ich kein Feedback bekomme ist es schwer zu arbeiten. Darum bitte ich an dieser Stelle alle, die dieses Kapitel interessant, gut, oder zumindest fortsetzungwürdig gefunden haben: Bitte Feedback geben! Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar :)


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 2

Ron war gerade dabei es sich auf dem weichen Sofa gemütlich zu machen, als eine Salve von Schlägen die Tür zum Beben brachte. „Na toll…" Seufzend stellte er die mit Popkorn gefüllte Schüssel auf den Boden und hievte sich ächzend hoch, um zur Tür zu gehen, bevor diese aus den Angeln flog.

Doch als er sie schließlich erreichte und öffnete, war er überrascht, als er niemanden sah. Verärgert runzelte er die Stirn und knallte die Tür wieder zu. „Verdammte Kinder…wenn ich die das nächste Mal erwische können sie was erleben." Er gähnte und drehte sich um, in der Hoffnung seinen Fernsehabend nun ungestört fortsetzen zu können.

„Ron, du wirst nie glauben, was heute passiert ist!" Ron zuckte zusammen und sprang reflexartig einen Meter zurück, woraufhin er schmerzhaft in die Wand krachte. Hermine beachtete ihn gar nicht, ihre Augen blickten in weite Ferne und ein siegessicheres Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen.

„Jetzt kann ich endlich raus aus diesem stickigen Folterkeller und ein richtiger Auror sein! Warte nur, Umbridge! Dir werde ich es zeigen! Und auch allen anderen! Ha!" Langsam verschwanden die schwarzen Pünktchen vor Rons Augen und noch immer etwas benommen, schüttelte er seinen Kopf einige male, um wieder klar denken zu können.

„Was wirst du wem zeigen?" Doch Hermine antwortete nicht und als Ron die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass sie verschwunden war. Ein Ausdruck höchster Verwirrung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und für ein paar Sekunden starrte er nur auf die Stelle, an der Hermine eine Sekunde zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Etwas viel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden und riss Ron aus seiner Trance. „Hermine?" Hastig eilte er Richtung Schlafzimmer und was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren.

Hermine stand breitbeinig in der Mitte des Zimmers und fuchtelte wie verrückt mit ihrem Zauberstaub herum, sodass Kleidung, Bücher und andere Zauberutensilien, anstatt in einen überstürzt aufs Bett geworfenen Koffer zu fallen, wild auf dem ganzen Boden verstreut waren.

„Hermine, wa-!" Ein schwerer Wälzer bohrte sich in Rons Bauch und Ron krächzte überrascht auf, eine Hand abwehrend gegen das inzwischen aggressiv gewordene Buch gerichtet, dass ihm wütend von unten gegen sein Kinn krachte und ihn zu Boden warf.

Von seltsamen Geräuschen abgelenkt, blickte Hermine überrascht auf den Boden und ihre Kinnlade fiel nach unten, als sie sah, dass sich ihr Freund gerade mit einem Buch prügelte, wobei das Buch deutlich mehr Schläge austeilte, als es einstecken musste. „Ron, was tust du da?" Beim Klang ihrer Stimme fiel das Buch schuldbewusst zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr, bis Hermine es sorgfältig aufhob und an ihre Brust presste, als ob es verletzte wäre und Pflege benötigte. Vor ihren Füßen atmete Ron schwer und ein leicht schmerzverzerrter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich mühevoll hochrappelte.

„Kannst du mir jetzt bitte erklären, was das alles soll? Zuerst schlägst du fast die Tür ein, dann apparierst du dich doch hinein und erschreckst mich fast zu Tode. Und dann schmeißt du mit Unterhosen und…und Büchern um dich!" Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick starrte er auf die dicke Lektüre in Hermines Armen, woraufhin das Buch ihm unauffällig die Zunge zeigte, indem es ein Lesezeichen hinausschob.

Eine leichte Schamesröte breitete sich auf Hermines Wangen aus und legte das Buch vorsichtig in den Koffer, wo es sich augenblicklich in einem Haufen von Unterwäsche verkroch. Ron, der ihm mit misstrauischen Seitenblicken gefolgt war, verdrehte nur die Augen und rappelte sich hoch, wobei er darauf achtete einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zum Bett einzuhalten. Man konnte nie wissen…

Inzwischen hatte sich Hermine wieder gefasst und sie hielt triumphierend einen bläulichen Umschlag hoch, als ob er ein wertvoller Schatz wäre. Ron, der noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, worum es hier eigentlich ging, zog wortlos eine Augenbraue hoch und schürzte seine Unterlippe in einer fast trotzigen Geste hervor.

„Ron…hör auf damit." Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, um das Lachen, das sich bei dem Anblick ihres Freundes nach oben kämpfte, gewaltvoll zu unterdrücken. Ron grinste nur breit und zog Hermine hinter sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihr galant einen Platz auf der bequemen Couch anbot. „Bitte setz dich doch, liebste Hermine. Und jetzt erzähl mir, was das alles zu bedeuten hat."

Hermine nahm Platz, den blauen Umschlag noch immer in beiden Händen und begann Ron von ihrer Begegnung mit Umbridge zu erzählen. Er hörte ihr geduldig zu, nickte wenn es angebracht war und munterte seine Freundin so auf, weiter zu erzählen. Am Ende leuchteten seine Augen fast genauso wie Hermines und er musste seine Aufregung nicht einmal mehr vortäuschen.

„Das ist ja wundervoll! Endlich zahlt es sich aus, dass du all diese Wochen so hart gearbeitet hast! Was steht in dem Brief?" Neugierig griff er nach dem Umschlag, doch Hermine zog ihn schnell zurück und presste ihn gegen sich. Auf Rons fragenden Blick hin, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und grinste geheimnisvoll. „Nichts da. Den darf ich erst morgen öffnen."

Ron konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen und begann wieder zu schmollen. „Komm schon Hermine, sei nicht so! Seid wann befolgen wir, was andere Leute sagen?" Hermine lachte und Rons Gesichtszüge wurden augenblicklich sanfter. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sehr er dieses Lachen liebte. Vielleicht sollte er es ihr eines Tages sagen…

„Sei nicht albern, natürlich habe ich sofort versucht den Umschlag zu öffnen, nachdem ich zurück in meinem „Büro" war. Aber er ist magisch versiegelt und kein Zauberspruch denn ich kenne hat geholfen. Ich schätze ich werde einfach bis morgen warten müssen."

„Aber ich dachte dein Auftrag würde schon morgen früh beginnen? Wie sollst du dich dann entsprechend darauf vorbereiten?" Hermine spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Haarsträhne und Ron folgte fasziniert den schlanken Fingern, die einen, in seinen Augen, wunderschönen Kontrast zu ihrem dunkelbraunen Haar bildeten.

„Ron? Hast du mir gerade zugehört?" Ron grinste entschuldigend und stieß ein Brummen aus, das Hermine als nein deutete. „Ich sagte, dass die Mission außerhalb von England stattfindet, irgendwo an der Grenze zu Frankreich. Umbridge hat mir einen Portkey gegeben, der mich direkt dorthin bringen wird. Sie hat gesagt, mein Partner würde mich dort erwarten. Erst dann kann ich auch die Mission lesen."

Der verträumte Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht war mit einem Schlag verschwunden und er starrte ein wenig betrübt auf die Schüssel mit dem vergessenen Popkorn. Inzwischen war es sicher schon kalt. Hermine, der sein Stimmungswandel natürlich nicht entgangen war, beugte sich besorgt vor und nahm eine von Rons Händen in ihre. Es überraschte sie jedes mal, um wie viel größer und grober seine Hände im Gegensatz zu ihren waren. „Ron?"

Ohne sie anzusehen, begann er in einer leisen und auch traurigen Stimme zu reden, die bei Hermine ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend auslöste. „Frankreich…das ist verdammt weit weg. Normalerweise finden die Missionen doch im Raum Großbritanniens statt…und wie lange wirst du weg sein? Vielleicht nur einen Tag…vielleicht aber auch eine Woche, zwei Wochen, einen Monat? Oder noch länger."

Jetzt sah er sie doch an und Hermines Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sie den verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. Wortlos nahm sie ihn in den Arm und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. Seine Worte hatten Gefühle in ihr geweckt, die sie zweifeln ließen, ob sie diese Mission annehmen sollte. Aber sie hatte so hart und so lange dafür gekämpft…und es war ihr Lebenstraum.

„Ron, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird. Aber ich hoffe nicht lange. Nein, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern wird. Schau mich an. Ich bin ein Auror ohne jegliche Erfahrung, ich glaube kaum, dass sie mir einen schweren Auftrag geben werden. Wahrscheinlich werde ich nur nach Frankreich geschickt, um Kontakt mit dem dortigen Ministerium aufzunehmen, oder etwas in der Art."

Ron streichelte ihr liebevoll durch ihr volles Haar und Hermine schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich bereits bildeten. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht…aber versprich mir eins. Pass auf dich auf."

Er löste die Umarmung und Hermine wischte sich verstohlen über ihre Augen, ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Du solltest jetzt packen gehen. Ich werde inzwischen unser Abendessen kochen." Hermine grinste frech und legte ihren Kopf schief, als ob sie denken würde. „Ich weiß nicht…Ist es nicht sicherer, wir bestellen eine Pizza? Nur für alle Fälle…"

Ron spielte den Gekränkten und drehte seiner Freundin demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Hermine lachte und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer, um mit dem packen fortzufahren, als sie plötzlich von hinten umarmt wurde. „Ron?"

„Hermine…egal wie lange es dauert. Ich werde da sein, wenn du zurückkommst." Hermine schloss ihre Augen und diesmal konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Ich weiß Ron. Ich weiß."

* * *

Das war Kapitel zwei :) Hoffe es hat euch gefallen (wenn ja, dann gebt mir Bescheid *grins*). Die zukünftigen Kapitel werden alle in ihrer Länge variieren..je nachdem, wie viel Zeit ich habe.

Fettes Danke an alle, die bis hierher gelesen haben und hoffentlich auch noch weiterlesen werden :p Ohne euch wäre diese Geschichte nur halb so gut. (Macht sie besser durch Verbesserungsvorschläge! Oder Wünsche...bin flexibel, da ich noch nicht wirklich geplant habe, was ich in den nächsten Kapiteln anstelle :) ). Neue Ideen für diese Geschichte sind immer willkommen und werden nach Möglichkeit (soweit sie nicht aus dem Rahmen fallen) auch von mir eingebaut. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Danke fürs Weiterlesen :) Im dritten Kapitel erfahrt ihr endlich, worum es in der Mission geht und Hermine trifft auf ihren Partner...Wortwörtlich.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Langsam schlug Hermine ihre Decke zurück und schlüpfte vorsichtig aus dem Bett, um Ron nicht zu wecken. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie bereits am Vortag ihre Kleidung und ihr Gepäck, ein mittelgroßer schwarzer Koffer, hingebracht hatte. Schnell schlüpfte Hermine in eine elegante schwarze Hose und während sie noch mit dem Reißverschluss kämpfte, bückte sie sich bereits nach ihrem Leibchen, einem cremefarbenen Tank Top, dass ihre helle Haut gut betonte.

Nervös warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Gut…noch genug Zeit für einen Tee." Mit geübten Griffen stellte Hermine das Wasser zu und während sie darauf wartete, dass es zu kochen begann, schrieb sie einen kurzen Brief an Ron. Endlich war das Wasser heiß und Hermine durchwühlte das Regal über dem Herd nach einem Teebeutel. „Verdammt! Wo hat Ron denn die Teebeutel hingetan?" Schließlich gab sie es auf und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Accio Teebeutel!"

Sie hatte sich vor Aufregung nicht richtig konzentriert und so flog ihr statt des Teebeutels ihr Kater Krummbein entgegen und Hermine konnte nur mit einem schnellen Schritt zur Seite des zu Recht wütenden Tieres dessen scharfen Krallen ausweichen. Schnell beugte sich Hermine hinunter, um zu sehen, ob Krummbein verletzt war, doch eben so schnell wie sie ihre Hand ausgestreckt hatte, zog sie sie auch wieder zurück, als Krummbein mit einem aufgebrachten Fauchen seine Krallen in ihr empfindliches Fleisch grub.

„Au! Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?!" Erschrocken schlug sie ihre unverletzte Hand vor den Mund, als sie realisierte, was für einen Lärm sie und Krummbein gerade gemacht haben mussten. Sie wollte Ron nicht aufwecken…Hermine konnte es nicht ertragen diesen traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen noch einmal sehen zu müssen. Ihr Atem stockte und für einige qualvolle Sekunden fürchtete sie gleich ihren verschlafenen Freund in der Tür auftauchen zu sehen, doch nichts passierte. Endlich drang ein lautes Schnarchen an ihre überreizten Ohren und sie atmete erleichtert aus.

Plötzlich begann ihre Armbanduhr schrill zu piepsen und Hermines Herz machte einen erschrockenen Satz. „Nicht auch noch das!" Mit fahrigen Fingern versuchte sie verzweifelt ihre Uhr zum Verstummen zu bringen. Sie war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Ron gewesen, eine teure Silberuhr, mit eingebautem Wecker. So sehr sie Hermine auch liebte, an die nervigen Alarmrufe konnte sie sich nie gewöhnen.

„Okay…reiß dich zusammen! Dein Partner in Frankreich wird denken du wärst völlig durchgeknallt!" Ein weiterer Blick auf die Zeit und Hermine seufzte müde. Der Portkey würde jede Sekunde kommen, keine Zeit mehr für Tee. Schnell überflog sie noch einmal die wenigen Wörter, die sie für Ron hingekritzelt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht geweckt habe, bevor ich aufbreche... aber ich denke es ist leichter auf diese Weise Abschied zu nehmen. Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel. Wenn ich zurückkomme, verspreche ich es wieder gut zu machen. Hermine." Hermine nickte und legte den Zettel gut sichtbar auf die Kaffeemaschine, um sicher zu gehen, dass Ron ihn nicht übersehen würde.

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Okay, los geht's! Frankreich, ich komme!" Entschlossen packte Hermine ihren Koffer und vollführte eine Halbdrehung. Sekunden später stand sie in ihrem Büro im Ministerium. Wie versprochen lag ein seltsames Objekt auf ihrem Schreibtisch, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung um eine alte Socke zu handeln schien. Leicht angewidert rümpfte Hermine ihre Nase. „Vielen Dank auf, Mrs. Umbridge, für diese reizende Aufmerksamkeit…" Wie um sich von ihrem verhassten Arbeitsplatz zu verabschieden, blickte sich die Hexe noch einmal um und unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln.

Ihre Uhr begann abermals zu piepsen und Hermine verdrehte genervt ihre Augen. „Ist ja schon gut, ich hab kapiert!" Ihren Ekel unterdrückend, beugte sich Hermine leicht vor und tippte leicht auf die übel riechende, löchrige Socke und augenblicklich wurde sie von den Füßen gerissen. In all den Jahren als Hexe, konnte sie sich noch nie an dieses komische Gefühle gewöhnen- es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Haken sie an ihrem Bauchnabel vorwärts ziehen würde und jedes mal hatte sie das Gefühl in zwei Hälften gerissen zu werden.

Endlich war es vorbei und Hermine wurde ziemlich unsanft auf einen steinigen Boden entlassen, wo sie erst einmal einige Schritte vorwärts stolperte, um ihr verlorenes Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen. Der Koffer, den sie mit hartem Griff umklammert hielt, rammte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Kniekehle und Hermine fiel nun doch zu Boden.

„Verflucht noch mal! Ich hasse Portkeys!" Ein wenig schwerfällig stand sie wieder auf und staubte sich verärgert den Staub von ihrer schwarzen Designerhose, wobei sie einen zentimeterlangen Riss bemerkte. „Toll, wirklich toll." Plötzlich begann sich etwas in ihrer Hosentasche zu bewegen und nun schrie Hermine doch erschrocken auf, wobei sie mit ungläubigen Augen nach unten sah, bereits mit dem schlimmsten rechnend.

Bevor sie noch ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte, streckte sich wütend ein blauer Zipfel heraus und knisterte vorwurfsvoll mit den drei übrigen Ecken. Über ihre eigene Dummheit lachend, zog Hermine den blauen Umschlag heraus und kaum, dass sie ihn geöffnet hatte, begann die nervtötende Stimme von Umbridge in dieser ihr eigenen, falschen Stimme zu reden.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Wenn alles gut gegangen ist, sollten Sie sich jetzt an der Grenze zu Frankreich befinden, auf einem schmalen Pfad. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, diesem Pfad zu folgen, solange bis sie einen kleinen Talkessel erreichen. Dort werden Sie und Ihre Partnerin einen Kontaktmann unseres Ministeriums treffen. Er wird euch wichtige Informationen überreichen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass diese unter keinen Umständen verloren gehen! Sie sind von äußerster Wichtigkeit und Ihre höchste Priorität ist es, sie sicher zurück nach England zu schaffen. Wir zählen auf Sie."

Hermine lächelte verträumt während der Brief sich vor ihren Augen selbst verbrannte, woraufhin sich der blaue Umschlag hastig in Sicherheit brachte und zurück in ihre Hosentasche kletterte. „Kontaktmann…wichtige Informationen…äußerster Wichtigkeit, höchste Priorität. Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich ein Geheimagent fühlen muss." Noch immer verzückt über das bevorstehende Abenteuer, setzte sich Hermine auf ihren Koffer. Sie sah sich bereits in der großen Halle des Ministeriums, vor ihr der Minister für Zauberei, Layman, der ihr für ihre außergewöhnlich gute Arbeit gratuliert. Sie wurde je aus ihrer Träumerei gerissen, als ein Stein direkt vor ihre Füße flog.

Erschrocken sprang die Hexe auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu sehen, wer den Stein auf sie hinunter geworfen hatte. Aber die Sonne blendete sie und schnell wendete Hermine den Blick wieder ab und betrachtete stattdessen den Stein, wobei ein leicht besorgter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht entstand. Der Stein war zwar nicht sehr groß, aber hätte er sie getroffen, würde sie jetzt sicher ohnmächtig auf dem harten Boden liegen.

Wieder hob Hermine den Kopf, diesmal vorsichtiger, doch sie konnte niemanden sehen. Über ihr ragten meterhohe Steinwände und es war ihr unmöglich irgendetwas zu erkennen, außer vereinzelte Grashalme und Büsche. „Wahrscheinlich ist der Stein von selbst heruntergefallen…" Sie sah sich um und lächelte unsicher. „Ist ja nicht gerade der angenehmste Ort, hier."

Jetzt erst viel ihr die unangenehme Stille auf, die sie schon die ganze Zeit umgeben hatte. Kein Gras raschelte, kein Vogel zwitscherte…nichts. Hermine begann leicht nervös auf und ab zu gehen, wobei sie immer wieder auf ihre Uhr schielte. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen und stampfte verärgert mit ihrem Fuß auf. Die hohen Steinwände gaben das Klicken ihrer Absätze dutzendfach zurück und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zurück, wobei sie rückwärts über ihren Koffer stolperte. „Wa-?" Für einen Moment rang sie noch um ihr Gleichgewicht, hilflos mit den Armen rudernd. Dann fiel sie wie in Zeitlupe nach hinten und instinktiv schloss Hermine ihre Augen, wie um sich auf den sicheren Schmerz vorzubereiten, der sie beim harten Aufprall erwarten würde.

„Als sie sagten, sie würden mir eine blutige Anfängerin schicken, 'abe ich bereits mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. Aber dass sie nicht einmal einen Schritt machen kann, ohne gleich über dieses Monstrum von Koffer zu stürzen…das übertrifft all meine Erwartungen." Hermine war sprachlos. Nicht, weil sie überrascht war im letzten Augenblick aufgefangen worden zu sein; nicht, weil eine völlig Fremde es wagte in diesem abfälligen Ton mit ihr zu reden, nein. Sprachlos, weil sie eben diesen abfälligen Tonfall kannte und ihn hier zu hören, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, hatte Hermine in einen Zustand völliger Bewegungslosigkeit versetzt.

Die Frau erwartete offensichtlich eine Antwort, denn als Hermine weiterhin stumm blieb, schnaubte sie verächtlich und lies sie abrupt los, sodass die Hexe mit einem überraschten Quietschen zu Boden fiel, wobei ihr Hinterteil den Sturz merklich minderte. „Sieh an, die'exe ist doch nicht so stumm wie ich dachte. Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob mir das nicht lieber wäre. Dein Gequietsche tut echt in den Ohren weh."

Hermine warf wütend ihre Haare über die Schulter, die ihr bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch vorm Gesicht gehangen hatten und starrte wütend nach oben. Was sie befürchtet hatte, bewahrheitete sich, als sich ihre dunkelbraunen Augen tief in ach so bekannten kristallblauen Augen bohrten. Fleur Delacour…warum gerade sie?

Ein überraschter Ausdruck breitete sich auf Fleurs Gesicht aus und Hermine machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Was hätte sie nicht alles für einen Fotoapparat getan, um diesen köstlichen Gesichtsausdruck festzuhalten. Doch genauso schnell wie Fleur ihre Fassung verloren hatte, hatte sie sich auch schon wieder im Griff und nun war es an ihr überlegen auf Hermine hinunterzulächeln.

„'ermine…was für eine…angenehme Überraschung dich hier zu treffen. Schön, dich nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen." Sie musterte mich mit einem abfälligen Blick und warf dann mit einer übertriebenen Geste ihr silberblondes Haar über ihre Schultern. „Nettes Outfit."

Hermine sah an sich hinunter und fühlte wie sich ihre Wangen erwärmten. Ihre Hose war staubig und hatte an der anfänglich kleine Riss hatte sich um gute drei Zentimeter verlängert. ‚Verdammt, diese Frau hat kein Recht mich so zu behandeln!' Entschlossen Fleur die Meinung zu geigen, hob sie abermals den Blick und war überrascht, als sie bemerkte, dass Fleur auf irgendeinen Punkt unterhalb ihres Kinnes starrte.

Es reichte! „Hör mal zu, ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich mit Dreck bedeckt bin! Immerhin warst du es, die mich fallen hat lassen, also spar dir dein Starren!" Fleur hob nun ihrerseits ihren Blick und Hermine gefiel gar nicht was sie daran sah. Vergnügen. Und richtig, Fleur begann prustend loszulachen.

„'ermine, 'ermine…Man hat dich wohl nicht informiert, dass eine Frau deine Partnerin sein würde. Anscheinend 'ast du mit einem männlichen Partner gerechnet. Sehr gewagter Ausschnitt."

Hermine schoss die Zornesröte ins Gesicht und eine Ader über ihrem rechten Auge begann wie wild zu pochen, während Fleur damit fortfuhr sie auszulachen. Auszulachen! Ihre Zähne knirschten und drohend machte sie einen Schritt auf Fleur zu, die sich sofort versteifte und bevor Hermine wusste was geschah, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf die Hexe. „Beweg dich nicht, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren…" Hermine stockte der Atem, als Fleurs Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. „Impedimenta!" Ein grüner Strahl schoss aus Fleurs Zauberstab und hilflos schloss Hermine die Augen. "Nein!!"

* * *

Okay, das Ende ist irgendwie komisch geworden, aber was solls. Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen :) War auf alle Fälle lustig die Reaktionen Hermines auf Fleurs Anwesenheit zu schreiben und andersrum natürlich. Was haltet ihr übrigens von dem blauen Briefumschlag? Wir könnten ihm einen Namen geben und wer weiß...vielleicht spielt er noch eine wichtige Rolle in der Zukunft.

Vergesst nicht eine kurze Review dazulassen, für mich und den armen blauen Umschlag, der gerade in Hermines Hosentasche erstickt :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Impedimenta!" Ein grüner Strahl schoss aus Fleurs Zauberstab und hilflos schloss Hermine die Augen. "Nein!!" Reflexartig lies Hermine sich zur Seite fallen, um Fleurs Zauberspruch zu entgehen und abermals lag sie auf dem harten Boden, dieses mal aber in einem Schockzustand. Adrenalin schoss durch ihren ganzen Körper und die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich förmlich.

‚Was sollte das? Ich hab ihr doch gar nichts getan!' Plötzlich hörte Hermine am Rande ihres Bewusstseins das Klicken eines Schuhs. Fleurs Schuh. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, wobei sie mit ihrer Hand ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zog und ohne zu Zögern richtete Hermine in ihn die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, bereit sich gegen Fleur zu verteidigen.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören diesen Zauberstab in meine Richtung zu 'alten? Bei deiner Tollpatschigkeit würdest du mich am Ende noch verletzen und ich 'ab keine Lust wegen dir meine Mission nicht zu Ende zu bringen. Im Gegensatz zu dir 'abe ich nämlich eine Karriere, liebste 'ermine." Überrumpelt von Fleurs befehlendem Tonfall, der keinen Widerstand zuließ, senkte Hermine verwirrt ihren Zauberstab und starrte Fleur stattdessen weitäugig an.

Wie Sekunden zuvor begann Fleur zu Lachen, ein hässliches Geräusch, dass wie ein nie enden wollendes Echo in Hermines Ohren zu erhallen schien und ihr zugleich eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterjagte. „'abe ich nur den Eindruck, oder kann es sein, dass du dich gerne zum Spaß auf den Boden wirfst? Und falls du denkst, ich würde dir aufhelfen, dann wartest du vergeblich."

Und bevor Hermine auch nur ihren Mund öffnen konnte, um Fleur zu sagen, dass sie ihre Klappe halten sollte, hatte sich diese elegant umgedreht und hockte sich ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt auf den Boden. Sekunden vergingen in denen nichts passierte, bis Hermine sich endlich zusammenriss und aufsprang. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch ihr rechtes Fußgelenk, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schritt entschlossen zu Fleur, wobei sie darauf achtete ihr Humpeln zu verbergen. Es reichte, dass Fleur sie zweimal lächerlich gemacht hatte. Ein drittes mal würde es nicht passieren.

Sie wollte Fleur gerade ihrer Wut über das Benehmen der Französin freien Lauf lassen, als sie den kleinen, grauen Klumpen erblickte, der verkrampft und reglos vor Fleurs Füßen lag. „Was…ist das?" Diesmal sparte sich Fleur jeglichen abfälligen Kommentar und drehte stattdessen die seltsam deformiert wirkende Kreatur mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs um.

Erschrocken zog Hermine die Luft ein. Noch nie hatte sie ein derartig abscheuliches Wesen gesehen. Die Kreatur war von kurzem, stark verfilztem und dreckigem Fell bedeckt und hatte fingerlange Fangzähne, bei deren Anblick Hermine schlucken musste. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie gesagt, sie hätte einen seltsamen, kleinen Hund vor sich. Aber die Gliedmaßen dieses Wesens waren abnormal deformiert, die Vorderläufe länger als die Hinterläufe. Ein leichtes Zischen erregte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit und als ihr Blick wieder zu dem Kopf des Tieres wanderte, begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Dort wo einer der gefährlichen Fangzähne den Boden berührte, hatte sich ein Loch in den Boden gebrannt.

Neben ihr richtete sich Fleur langsam auf und zögernd wendete Hermine ihren Blick vom Boden ab und sah sie an. Fleurs Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch sie konnte sehen, dass die andere Hexe sich Sorgen machte. Die Unsicherheit in Fleurs Augen lies ein beklommenes Gefühl in Hermines Magen aufkommen und wieder viel ihr die unnatürliche Stille der Schlucht auf. Nur, dass sie dieses mal geradezu bedrohlich auf sie wirkte…Plötzlich wünschte sie sich weit, weit weg zu sein und sich wieder über einen lächerlichen Bericht zu ärgern.

„Ich 'abe so was noch nie gesehen…aber ich glaube es ist durch schwarze Magie entstanden." Überrascht zog Hermine ihre Augenbrauen hoch und beäugte die Kreatur, die noch immer gelähmt vor ihnen lag mit einem aufmerksamen Blick. Sie konnte nichts spüren.

Verwirrt suchte Hermine Fleurs Blick. „Woran hast du das gemerkt?" Fleur hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet, ein abwertendes Lächeln auf den Lippen beim Anblick von Hermines Überraschung. „Wirklich, eine blutige Anfängerin. 'eutzutage lassen die wohl jeden Auror werden." Hermine verkrampfte sich und heißes Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf. Es war eine Sache, wenn Fleur sie wegen nichtigen Gründen lächerlich machte, aber eine ganz andere, wenn sie Hermine unterstellte dumm und unwissend zu sein. „Du…du hochmütige…verdammt, du kannst mich mal!" Wutschnaubend drehte sich die Hexe um und holte ihren Koffer, der noch immer an derselben Stelle wie vorher lag, voller Staub und Einkerbungen, wo sich zuvor die spitzen Steine hineingebohrt hatten. Ohne sich noch um Fleur zu kümmern, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum eigenen Ziel ihrer Mission. Fleur konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben. Sie hatte wegen ihr schon genug unnötige Zeit verloren.

Fleur lächelte amüsiert, als sie Hermine beobachtete, die immer wieder über Steine stolperte, wegen ihrer lächerlich hohen Absätze. Sie hörte ein leises Knurren zu ihrer Rechten und ohne hinzusehen, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und das Knurren verstummte augenblicklich. „Du 'ast dich wirklich nicht verändert, 'ermine. Nach all den Jahren bist du noch immer genauso heißblütig und stolz wie früher. Mal sehen, wie lange du das durchhältst…"

„Wieso zum Teufel musste ich ausgerechnet diese Schuhe anziehen!" Abermals stolperte Hermine, wobei sie ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ihren verletzten Knöchel verlagerte, der unter der zu großen Belastung nachgab. Bevor Hermine jedoch vor Schmerzen zu Boden sinken konnte, hatte Fleur einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermines Fuß. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war der stechende Schmerz verschwunden und ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahm Fleur ihr den Koffer aus der Hand und begann weiterzugehen.

Hermine starrte ihr für einen Moment ungläubig nach, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, wie um sich zu erinnern, dass sie eigentlich wütend auf die Französin sein sollte und so würdevoll es ging, rannte sie hinter ihr her, um aufzuholen. ‚Ich verstehe diese Frau nicht…zuerst behandelt sie mich wie den letzten Dreck. Dann rettet sie mich praktisch vor diesem…Monster, nur um mir im nächsten Moment wieder ins Gesicht zu lachen. Und jetzt das…' Möglichst unauffällig schielte Hermine nach ihrem Koffer, den Fleur in ihrer schlanken Hand trug, als ob er nichts wöge.

Ihr Blick wanderte von Fleurs Hand weiter ihren Arm hinauf, folgte ihren schmalen Schultern, bis er schließlich in dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht der Französin hängen blieb. ‚Sie sieht so schwach aus…woher nimmt sie diese Kraft? Zwei mal hat sie mein volles Gewicht getragen, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.' Hermine war zu tief in ihre Gedanken vertieft, um auf den unebenen Boden zu achten und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Fleur plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Pass wenigstens auf, wohin du gehst! Ich 'ab keine Lust für den Rest dieser Mission den Babysitter zu spielen!" Und mit einer unerwarteten Kraft, zog Fleur Hermine weiter nach links. Verwirrt folgte Hermine Fleurs Blick nach rechts und ihr Atem stockte, als sie den tiefen Abgrund sah, der ihr dunkel entgegengähnte. ‚Schon wieder! Sie hat es schon wieder getan! Wenn sie mich so sehr hasst, wie sie es mir mit Worten zeigt, wieso tut sie das dann immer wieder?' Eine angenehme Wärme schien von Fleurs Hand in ihren Körper zu fließen und unbewusst drückte Hermine ein wenig fester zu, woraufhin Fleur ihre Hand zurückzog, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte. Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlte sich verletzt. Warum hasste die Französin sie derart?

Die Wärme, die sie Sekunden zuvor noch durchströmt hatte, schien ihren Körper jetzt durch jede Pore zu verlassen und Hermine schlang beide Arme um ihren Oberkörper, um sich zu wärmen. „Zieh das an. Es wird kalt." Und bevor Hermine wusste, was geschah, hatte Fleur ihr brüsk ihre Jacke in die Arme gedrückt, ohne sich dabei jedoch umzudrehen.

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie den weichen Stoff der Jacke zwischen ihren Fingern fühlte. „Danke…" Fleur antwortete nicht, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass die Französin für einen Moment langsamer wurde; kaum merklich, aber Hermine sah es. ‚Ich versteh sie wirklich nicht…' Schnell schlüpfte sie in Fleurs Jacke und dieselbe wohlige Wärme von gerade eben erfüllte sie wieder. Die, und der leichteste Duft von Blumen.

* * *

Und wieder ein Kapitel geschafft :) Wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an alle Leser. Im nächsten Kapitel wird die Geschichte spannender, versprochen :p Die ersten drei Kapitel waren mehr eine Einleitung, um euch eine Idee von Hermines und Fleurs Charakteren zu geben. Schönes Wochenende, euch allen und bis bald :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

‚Ich kann nicht mehr…' Hermine keuchte und Schweiß perlte auf ihrer Stirn und rann ihr in dünnen Fäden die Schläfen hinunter. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schleppte sich mühsam den steinigen und unebenen Pfad weiter, der ihr mit jedem Schritt noch steiler und schmaler vorkam. Wenige Meter vor ihr konnte sie das Klicken von Fleurs Schuhen hören, das sich immer weiter von ihr zu entfernen schien und doch nie an Rhythmus verlor.

‚Wird die den nie müde? Wir sind jetzt schon seit…mindestens fünf Stunden ohne Pause in diesem irren Tempo gegangen. Verdammt, darauf hat mich niemand vorbereitet! Meine Aufgabe ist es gegen das Böse zu kämpfen…nicht gegen diesen verfluchten Trampelpfad!' Hermine wischte sich mit einer Hand fahrig über ihr Gesicht, um einige Schweißperlen zu entfernen. Ihr war heiß von dem anstrengenden Marsch, aber gleichzeitig peitschte ihr ein scharfer Wind entgegen, manchmal so stark, dass ihr für Sekunden die Luft wegblieb.

Hermine atmete tief ein und zwang sich dann ein wenig weiter auszugreifen, sodass sie wieder auf derselben Höhe wie ihre Partnerin war. „Fleur, warum hat uns das Ministerium nicht Besen gegeben? Oder sonst irgendwas, was uns diesen Weg hier erspart hätte…wir latschen jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten herum." Fleur antwortete nicht, sondern sah stur geradeaus, Hermine vollkommen ignorierend.

Hermines Auge zuckte gereizt und ihre Kiefermuskeln traten hervor. ‚Okay…ich habe doch nett gefragt oder? Beruhig dich, Hermine…tief durchatmen. Bis zehn zählen…guut. Lächeln.' Sie zwang ihre Lippen in etwas, das wie eine grausame Parodie eines Lächelns aussah und hob abermals den Kopf, um ihre Frage zu wiederholen, als sie plötzlich mit Fleur kollidierte.

Überrascht blickte sie in Fleurs Gesicht und musste schlucken, als die Französin sie mit einem eiskalten Blick musterte. Unbewusst nahm Hermine einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts, von der starken Aura der Hexe eingeschüchtert. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine! Du benimmst dich wie die Anfängerin, die Fleur in dir sieht! Du hast Erfahrung und du bist selbstbewusst! Also lass dich nicht von ihr erdrücken!'

Ermutigt von diesen Gedanken, reckte Hermine kampflustig ihr Kinn vor und erwiderte Fleurs Starren ohne sich noch einmal ein Zeichen von Blöße zu geben. Für ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts und Hermine begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Dann blinzelte Fleur und der eiskalte Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen war verschwunden. Jetzt sah Hermine nur noch den gewohnten Kalten. „Denk nach, 'ermine. Würden wir Besen verwenden, wären wir ein leichtes Ziel und jeder könnte uns verfolgen. Das 'ier mag die unangenehmste Methode sein zu reisen. Aber es ist die Sicherste. Und unsere Sicherheit hat Vorrang."

Hermine seufzte und verschränkte erschöpft ihre Arme. „Soweit ich weiß, ist es unmöglich Besen zu orten. Nicht mit heutigem Standard. Und Besen wären auch nur eine Alternative gewesen. Ein Portkey hätte uns ohne Probleme zu diesem Kontaktmann bringen können und niemand hätte uns verfolgen können, selbst wenn er uns gesehen hätte."

Fleur schnalzte ungeduldig mit ihrer Zunge, als ob sie es nicht fassen konnte, dass die andere Hexe es noch immer nicht verstanden hatte. „Schau, ich erkläre es dir noch einmal. Anscheinend 'ast du nicht verstanden, was 'ier eigentlich abläuft. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die Kreatur, die dich fast getötet 'ätte?" Bevor Hermine protestieren konnte, winkte Fleur ab. „Non, widersprich nicht. Sie 'ätte dich getötet und das ohne nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Worauf ich 'inaus will ist, dass irgendjemand wusste, dass wir kommen würden…das französische Ministerium fürchtet, dass 'ier oben verbotene Experimente durchgeführt wurden. Und zwar über schwarze Magie. Wir müssen so unauffällig wie nur möglich sein."

Ungläubig schnaubte Hermine und breitete ihre Arme aus, zu beiden Seiten der hohen Steinwände. „Entschuldige, aber wo bitte ist das hier unauffällig? Man kann unser Echo kilometerweit hören und uns auch ebenso gut sehen! Wenn du das alles nur machst, um mich zu ärgern, dann bist du wirklich zu weit gegangen!"

Fleurs Augen funkelten wieder in diesem unheimlichen Farbton, doch diesmal wich Hermine nicht zurück. In einer leisen, aber umso kräftigeren Stimme, begann Fleur nun zu sprechen. „Du…machst mich krank. Du glaubst du bist so klug. Du glaubst du weißt alles. Aber du weißt nichts. Wenn du so von mir denkst, dann bist du 'ier fehl am Platz. Geh dorthin zurück, wo du 'ergekommen bist und komm erst wieder, wenn du endlich erwachsen bist." Und damit drehte sie sich um und lies Hermine stehen wo sie war.

Ein Zittern durchfuhr Hermine und diesmal nicht, weil sie fror. „Noch nie…noch nie hat mir jemand gesagt, ich wäre nicht erwachsen. Noch nie hat jemand so…so abscheulich mit mir geredet. Und warum nicht? Wenn Fleur mich hier nicht haben will, dann gehe ich einfach. Soll sie doch sehen, wie sie das hier alleine schafft!" Zähneknirschend riss Hermine den Zipf der wahrscheinlich sehr teuren Jacke in einer Bewegung nach unten und mit ruckartigen Bewegungen befreite sie sich von ihr. „Hey, Fleur! Du hast deine Jacke vergessen!" Mit aller Kraft schleuderte Hermine das Kleidungsstück hinter Fleur her und drehte sich dann abrupt um, und denselben Berg, den sie soeben mühevoll erklommen hatte, raste sie jetzt förmlich hinunter.

Sie blickte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, ob Fleur ihre Jacke wieder an sich genommen hatte und es war ihr auch egal. Sie würde jetzt zurück gehen, zu dem Ausgangspunkt in diesem Drecksloch und sich dann in die nächste Stadt apparieren. Dort würde sie sofort Umbridge anrufen und ihr mitteilen, dass…dass sie unfähig war mit einer blonden Französin zu kooperieren, weil diese sie als nicht erwachsen bezeichnet hatte? Hermines Schritte wurden langsamer und langsamer, bis sie schließlich zum Stehen kam. „Was habe ich getan?" Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass sie praktisch von Dunkelheit umgeben war. Die Sonne war nur noch schwach am Ende des Horizonts zu erkennen und in weniger als einer halben Stunde würde es ganz finster sein. Die Kälte kroch durch Hermines Glieder und schien selbst in ihr Herz vorzudringen, das schnell und hart gegen ihren Brustkörper pochte.

„Ich Dummkopf…ich verfluchter Dummkopf!" Fluchend machte Hermine auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete den Pfad wieder nach oben, während ihr Herz immer wilder in ihrem Körper schlug. Egal wie sehr sie Fleur auch hasste und egal was sie zu ihr gesagt hatte. Als sie diese Mission angenommen hatte, hatte sie auch eine gewisse Verantwortung übernommen. Wenn Fleur etwas zustieße… Niemand würde sie mehr als Auror ernst nehmen. Hermine Granger. Ließ ihre Partnerin im Stich, weil sie sie unreif und engstirnig genannt hat. Und damit hatte sie wohl auch nicht sehr unrecht gehabt…

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich auf etwas Weiches trat und es instinktiv als Fleurs Jacke erkannte. „Fleur…" Ohne viel zu überlegen bückte sich Hermine und drückte sie an sich, bevor sie weiterlief, nun noch schneller als zuvor. Eine ungewisse Angst hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, die ihr keine Ruhe lies. Was sollte sie tun, wenn Fleur wirklich etwas passiert war? Sie hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Heilmagie und sie traute sich nicht zu, mit einer verletzten Person durch die Gegend zu apparieren.

Plötzlich endete der Steilpfad und Hermine wäre fast gestürzt, als der Boden unerwartet eben wurde. „Das muss er sein…der Talkessel." Irgendwo hier würde sie Fleur finden, wohlauf und unverletzt. Sie würde sie sehen und sie auslachen, weil sie tatsächlich gedacht hatte, sie, Fleur Delacour, würde nicht alleine mit was auch immer für einer Bedrohung fertig werden. Etwas raschelte wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Fleur? Bist du das?" Das Rascheln hörte auf, sobald sie in die Dunkelheit geflüstert hatte und Hermine wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. „…das ist nicht lustig, Fleur! Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich aufgeführt habe. Aber trotzdem hast du kein Recht so mit mir umzugehen! Ich werde-!" Wieder raschelte etwas, diesmal kaum zwei Meter von der Hexe entfernt und das ungewisse Gefühl kroch in Hermines Bewusstsein, dass es nicht ihre Partnerin war, die sie erschrecken wollte, sondern etwas ganz anderes…

Wie in Trance fuhr Hermine mit ihrer rechten Hand in ihre Hosentasche und ihre Finger schlossen sich fest um den Griff ihres Zauberstabes, der sich angenehm kühl gegen ihre heiße Haut presste. „Lumos." Eine Bewegung, fast zu schnell, als dass das menschliche Augen sie hätte wahrnehmen können. Aber Hermine reagierte instinktiv und sie riss einen Arm schützend vor ihre Kehle, eine Zehntelsekunde bevor fingerlange Reißzähne sich in Fleurs Jacke bohrten und das Futter zerrissen.

„Scheiße!" Ihre Haut brannte und der Geruch von verätztem Fleisch stieg in Hermines Nase, als sie hektisch ihren Zauberstab herum schwang, um die pelzige Kreatur zu orten, die sich nach ihrem vergeblichen Angriff wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Da! Ein Geräusch! Hermine wirbelte um ihre Achse und hatte bereits den Zauberstab erhoben, als sie mit einem Ruck nach vorne gezogen wurde. Ein bekannter Geruch von Blumen umgab sie plötzlich und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. „Fleur, es geht dir gut!"

„Keine Zeit zu reden! Lauf!" Fleur hatte ihre Hand fest um Hermines Handgelenk geschlossen und rannte so schnell in die Dunkelheit hinein, dass Hermine Mühe hatte ihr zu Folgen. Fleur zog nun ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab und wie schon Hermines zuvor, durchbohrte auch ihrer gleich darauf die Dunkelheit. Doch Hermine wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan. Sie waren umgeben von Dutzenden der pelzigen Kreaturen, einige nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und bereit sie anzuspringen.

‚Zu viele! Es sind zu viele! Wir werden sterben!' Gerade als sie das dachte, bemerkte Hermine etwas zu ihrer Rechten, was ihr wieder Hoffnung gab. Ohne zu zögern, drehte Hermine ihr Handgelenk, sodass sie es nun war, die Fleurs Hand umklammerte und änderte die Laufrichtung, wobei Fleur fast gestürzt wäre. „'ermine, non! Wir müssen 'ier weg!"

Hinter ihnen wurde die Nacht von den Geräuschen kratzender Pfoten belebt, die durch die Talwände zehnfach verstärkt zurückgeworfen wurden und erneute Panik in Hermine entfachten. „Komm schon!" Nur noch zehn Meter…fünf Meter. Etwas stieß sich mit einem tiefen Knurren hinter ihnen vom Boden ab und raste auf sie zu, die spitzen Krallen kampfbereit vorgestreckt.

Hermine kam es vor, als ob die Zeit sich verlangsamt hatte und gegen sie arbeitete. Verzweifelt rannte sie weiter, und doch wusste sie, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffen würden. So knapp! „'ermine!" Etwas klickte in Hermines Bewusstsein und ohne wirklich zu wissen was sie tat, drehte sie sich im vollen Lauf herum, wobei sie Fleur mit vollem Schwung hinter sich stieß und in derselben Bewegung ihren Zauberstab hochriss. Nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt, flog das Monster auf sie zu und seine Augen schienen vor Mordlust Funken zu sprühen.

Mit schriller Stimme schrie Hermine den einzigen Zauberspruch, der sie und Fleur jetzt noch retten konnte. „Protego!" Die enorme Kraft des Zaubers prallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Angreifer und stieß ihn zurück. Hermine sank keuchend auf ihre Knie, den Zauberstab noch immer über ihren Kopf erhoben und unfähig wegzusehen, starrte sie auf die Wesen, die sich langsam wieder in die Dunkelheit zurückzogen und mit ihr verschmolzen.

Hinter ihr hörte sie Stöhnen, aber plötzlich hatte Hermine alle Kraft verloren. Sie fühlte sich schwach und müde…einfach nur müde. „Das war knapp…gut, dass du diese 'öhle bemerkt hast. 'ermine? Was ist los?" Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen und Hermines Oberkörper schien plötzlich zu schwer, um ihn länger aufrecht zu halten. Ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und das letzte was sie hörte, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel, war Fleur, die immer wieder ihren Namen rief.

* * *

**A/N:** Die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf. Hermine und Fleur sind in einer Höhle eingeschlossen, während in der Dunkelheit tödliche Kreaturen herumstreifen und nur darauf warten, dass sie wiederherauskommen. Hermine ist in Ohnmacht gefallen und Fleur ist hilflos. Was wird als nächstes passieren? Gute Frage...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Sie fühlte sich leicht, als ob sie nicht mehr als eine Feder wöge. Ihr Körper schien nicht mehr mit ihrer Seele verbunden zu sein und sie hatte den seltsamen Eindruck, dass sie fliegen würde, obwohl sie deutlich den Geruch von feuchter Erde wahrnehmen konnte. Etwas warmes berührte sanft ihr Gesicht, so vorsichtig, als ob sie bei zu viel Druck zerbrechen würde. Sie stöhnte kaum hörbar und versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, aber noch immer gehorchte ihr Körper ihr nicht. Sie stöhnte abermals, diesmal lauter und ein wenig frustriert über dieses Gefühl vollkommener Hilflosigkeit und diesmal zuckten ihre Augenlider soweit auf, dass sie undeutliche Schemen erkennen konnte. In der Sekunde, bevor ihre Augen wieder von Schwärze umgeben waren, bildete sie sich ein, einen Engel gesehen zu haben, der sich weit über sie gebeugt hatte, als ob er um sie besorgt wäre. Aber das war unmöglich…Engel gab es schließlich nicht, das wusste doch jedes Kind. Und sie war schon lange kein Kind mehr…

„'ermine! Mach die Augen auf!" Unsanft begann Fleur Hermine zu schütteln, einen entschlossen Ausdruck auf den Augen. „'ermine, wach auf! Das ist lächerlich, du benimmst dich wie ein kleines bockiges Mädchen! Ehh…ach, ich gebe auf." Mutlos sank Fleur neben die noch immer schlafende Hermine auf den feuchten Höhlenboden und beobachtete sie, ihr Kinn auf ihre abgewinkelten Knie gestützt.

„Interessant…ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch anders als böse und abweisend schauen kannst. Oder vielleicht 'ebst du dir diese Art von Blicken für mich auf, hm?" Beim Klang von Fleurs jetzt sanfter und ruhiger Stimme, entspannte sich Hermines Gesicht und ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre blassen Lippen. Fleur fuhr mit einer Hand über ihr braunes gelocktes Haar und wickelte sich geistesabwesend eine Haarsträhne um einen langgliedrigen Finger, ihre Augen nie von Hermine abwendend.

„'ermine, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du siehst gerade aus wie die Unschuld in Person. Aber sobald du wieder aufwachst, deine Augen aufschlägst und mich mit diesem stechenden und anschuldigen Blick beschenkst…so stolz und von oben herab blickst du mich an und merkst es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal." Hermines Hand rutschte nach oben und griff nach Fleurs, deren Atem erschrocken stockte. ‚Hat sie mir die ganze Zeit zugehört? Merde…'

Aber Hermine schien noch immer zu schlafen und so entspannte sich Fleur wieder. „Du 'ast mir gerade einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, du dummes Mädchen." Fleur seufzte und befreite sich vorsichtig von Hermines Fingern, die sich sofort zu einer lockeren Faust ballten und unter ihrem Gesicht verschwanden. Die Französin lachte leise, als sie Hermine beobachtete, die sich neben ihr wie ein kleiner Hund zusammengerollt hatte, ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Lippen.

Plötzlich erklang ein furchtbares Geräusch und Fleurs Kopf zuckte nervös zum Höhleneingang, der noch immer durch Hermines mächtigen Schutzzauber verschlossen war. Eines der Monster war mit voller Geschwindigkeit gegen die unsichtbare Wand gerannt und lag nun bewusstlos auf dem Boden. „'offentlich wachst du nicht mehr auf, du Drecksvieh…"

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mich nicht sehr leiden kannst, aber, dass du mir so was wünscht hätte ich nicht erwartet." Fleur wandte sich überrascht zu Hermine um, die bei dem grässlichen Lärm aus ihrem Komaähnlichen Zustand aufgewacht war und sie ein wenig groggy ansah. Böse natürlich.

Fleur konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was? Das findest du noch lustig? Wirklich, eine tolle Partnerin habe ich da…autsch!" Ein unangenehmes Pochen schoss durch ihren rechten Arm und Hermine verlagerte schnell ihr Gesicht auf den anderen. „Was ist mit meinem Arm? Ich kann ihn kaum bewegen…überhaupt fühle ich mich seltsam…"

„Entrückt?" Hermine nickte dankbar und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Ein kratzendes Geräusch, dass durch die Enge der Höhle noch verstärkt wurde und sie saß erschrocken auf, ängstlich den Eingang beobachtend. Inzwischen war es draußen tiefschwarz und das spärliche Licht, dass der Mond spendete, reichte gerade dazu aus Fleurs blonden Haare in der Schwärze der Höhle zu erahnen. Zitternd wollte Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch so sehr sie auch suchte, sie fand ihn nicht und schließlich gab sie frustriert stöhnend auf.

„'ier. Du 'ast ihn nach deinem Sturz fallengelassen." Etwas fiel in Hermines Schoß und sie schloss instinktiv ihre Finger um das glatte Holz, dass ihr sofort ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte. „Lumus." In ihrem geschwächten Zustand konnte Hermine nicht ihre übliche Zauberkraft anwenden und die Schatten, die wie Kerzenflammen herumzuckten und über die Wände tanzten, machten ihr fast noch mehr Angst als sie bereits hatte.

Wieder stieß eines der kleinen Kreaturen gegen den Schutzschild, der unter dem heftigen Aufprall zu erbeben schien und als das Monster die Blicke der beiden Hexe bemerkte, bleckte es viel sagend die dolchähnlichen Fangzähne und starrte sie auf bösartigen Kohlenaugen an.

Schnell wandte Hermine ihren Blick ab und suchte stattdessen Fleurs, die aber noch immer nach draußen starrte, offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken. Hermine schluckte, als sie die Französin musterte. Ihr sonst glatt fallendes Haar, war an vielen Stellen in Unordnung geraten und obwohl Hermine ihren Blick nicht wirklich einordnen konnte…fand sie ihn seltsam aufregend, ja sogar erotisch.

‚Unsinn…vergiss Fleur und ihre zerrupfte Mähne. Im Moment hast du wirklich andere Probleme.' Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihr rechter Arm gab abermals unter ihrem Gewicht nach und Hermine fluchte lautstark, als ihr Ellbogen schmerzvoll gegen einen Felsbrocken stieß. Kühle Finger griffen nach dem tauben Arm und Hermine schloss erleichtert ihre Augen. „Hm, das sieht nicht gut aus. 'ast du dich von den Kreaturen beißen lassen?"

Wütend entriss Hermine ihren verletzten Arm Fleurs lockerem Griff, wobei sie kaum ein gequältes Stöhnen unterdrücken konnte und sah diese böse an. „Nein, weißt du, ich stehe darauf mich von unbekannten magischen Kreaturen anknabbern zu lassen. Siehst du nicht, wie ich den Schmerz genieße?"

Wortlos piekste Fleur mit ihrem Zeigefinger in das leicht geschwollene Fleisch von Hermines Unterarm und bevor diese es unterdrücken konnte, schossen ihr Schmerzenstränen in die Augen. Fleur verzog sarkastisch ihren Mund und zog Hermines Arm auf ihren Schoß. „Ja, kann ich sehen. Und wie. 'alt jetzt still." Hermine wollte bereits protestieren, als sich Fleur unerwartet nach unten beugte und sanft ihre Lippen gegen Hermines Handfläche presste.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht und sie wollte ihren Arm abermals zurückziehen, doch Fleur war schneller und hielt sie mit ihrer freien Hand fest. „Was - ?" Hermine stoppte, bevor sie den Satz beendete, als sie Fleurs Blick bemerkte, der sie zu durchbohren schien und instinktiv senkte Hermine ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das warme Gefühl, dass ihren Arm jetzt durchflutete, angefangen an dem Punkt, wo Fleurs Lippen ihre ungewöhnlich heiße Haut berührten.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken senkte Fleur ihren Blick wieder und verstärkte stattdessen ihren Druck gegen Hermines Hand, die bei dem neu entstandenen Gefühl überrascht japste, was Fleur natürlich nicht entging. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass die Französin sie schon wieder auslachte, aber wie schon zuvor wurde sie wieder von einer leichten Benommenheit überwältigt, die ihr jegliches logisches Denken erschwerte. Als Fleur nach sie nach wenigen Sekunden, die Hermine wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, endlich losließ, hatte sie ihren Kopf zurückgeworfen und aus verträumten Augen lächelte sie Fleur schwärmerisch an.

„Das war…unglaublich. Was hast du gemacht?" Fleur lächelte amüsiert, doch in Hermines Augen war es das Lächeln eines Engels und sie erwiderte es aufrichtig. „Das werde ich dir nicht verraten, 'ermine. Aber wenn die Zeit dafür je kommen sollte, wirst du dich revanchieren können." Fleur wollte aufstehen, doch Hermine lies sich nach vorne fallen und klammerte sich einer Ertrinkenden gleich an Fleurs Handgelenk.

„Geh noch nicht, Fleur. Alleine fühl ich mich immer so einsam. Einsam…" Während sie noch redete, fielen Hermine langsam ihre Augen zu, aber nie lockerte sie ihren Griff um Fleurs schmale Handgelenke und die Französin versuchte auch gar nicht sich zu befreien. „Fleur…hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt…dass du wirklich gut riechst? Wie eine Blumenwiese…" Fleurs Augen weiteten sich überrascht und instinktiv griff sie nach Hermines Oberkörper, als sie drohte auf den harten Boden zu fallen und lehnte sie gegen ihren Arm, wie ein kleines Baby.

„Interessant…'ätte nie gedacht, dass diese Technik so starke Nebenwirkungen 'at…'abe ich vielleicht übertrieben? Wobei das würde dir eh nicht schaden, so blind wie du durch die Gegend läufst." Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und murmelte leise etwas in ihrem Schlaf, wobei sie Fleurs teure Designerbluse ansabberte, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Fleur seufzte und schob mit spitzen Fingern Hermines Kinnlade nach oben, wobei sie es tunlichst vermied mit ihrer nassen Bluse in Kontakt zu kommen. „Wirklich, keine Manieren. Aber dafür `'ast du mir ein paar interessante Dinge erzählt... wer weiß, wozu das noch nützlich sein kann."

Wieder ertönte ein dumpfes Beben, gefolgt von noch einem und noch einem. Fleur sah alarmiert Richtung Höhleneingang und ihre Augen verengten sich bei der Sicht, die sich ihr bot. Inzwischen waren die kleinen Kreaturen anscheinend draufgekommen, dass das Schutzschild doch nicht unzerstörbar war und sie hatten ein System in ihre Angriffe gebracht. Die Wand, die sie und Hermine noch vor den aggressiven Monstern trennte, erbebte mit jedem Ansturm mehr und Fleur war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch bis zum Morgengrauen standhalten würde. Und eins war sicher…sobald der Zauber gebrochen war, bedeutete das ihrer beiden sicheren Tod.

Seufzend sah Fleur auf die tief schlafende Hermine hinunter, die nichts von der drohenden Gefahr ahnend sich von dem Gift, das sich bereits weit in ihrem System ausgebreitet zu haben schien, erholte. „Du wählst anscheinend gerne die unmöglichsten Zeitpunkte, um deine Nickerchen zu machen. Aber wir 'aben jetzt leider keine Zeit für so was…" Nachdenklich sah Fleur auf die schlafende Hexe hinunter und nach kurzem Zögern, schlang sie einen Arm unter Hermines Oberkörper und den anderen unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie ohne große Mühe hoch. Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu verschwenden, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die ungewisse Dunkelheit vor ihr, wobei sie bewusst vermied einen Blick auf den immer schwächer werdenden Schutzschild zu werfen. Sie würde es schon früh genug merken, wenn der Bann gebrochen war…

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird das letzte sein, das Hermine und Fleur in dieser Höhle verbringen. Wobei es nicht sein muss, dass die Situation dadurch für sie besser wird. Aber ihr werdet es ja dann eh selbst sehen :) Und behaltet Fleurs Worte, die sie Hermine nach der Aktion mit der "Technik", gesagt hat; sie werden in ein paar Kapiteln wieder relevant werden :)

Danke fürs Lesen und ein noch größerer Dank an all jene, die sich die Zeit und Mühe machen eine Review zu hinterlassen. Freu mich immer, wenn ich in meinem Postfach eine neue Review lesen kann :D Also was ich damit sagen will...macht mich glücklich und hinterlasst ne Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf ihre Köpfe herunter und immer wieder fuhr Hermine sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen über ihre glühende Stirn, um die dicken Schweißperlen wegzuwischen, bevor sie ihr in die Augen rinnen konnten. In ihrer Kehle schien ein Feuer zu brennen und bei jedem Atemzug hatte sie das Gefühl, jemand würde ihren Rachen mit Schleifpapier bearbeiten. Dem Kamel, auf dem sie saß, schien es nicht viel besser zu gehen, denn es stieß immer wieder seltsam schabende Geräusche aus, als ob etwas hartes gegen Stein kratzen würde und Hermines Nackenhärchen stellten sich protestierend auf.

„Ron, wie lange dauert das denn noch? Ich kann nicht mehr…" Hermine erschrak, als sie ihre raue und heisere Stimme hörte. War das wirklich ihre Stimme? Wieder dieses kratzende, schabende Geräusch und Hermine verzog erschauernd das Gesicht. Sie konnte die Augen nicht länger offen halten und alles verschwamm zu einem dunklen, undefinierbaren Grau, das immer wieder durch hektisch umhertanzende helle Flecken unterbrochen wurde.

Anscheinend nützte das Kamel Hermines Schwäche dazu aus durchzugehen, denn das anfänglich noch angenehme Schaukeln steigerte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in ein wildes Herumschwenken und Hermines Kopf fühlte sich bald schwer und noch heißer an, als zuvor.

Sie stöhnte gequält und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Augen zu öffnen. „Oh Gott…ich glaube, ich muss mich gleich übergeben…"

„Wage es ja nicht! Mir reichen schon diese Sabberflecken auf meinem Ärmel. Aber es wäre nett, wenn du stattdessen selbst läufst, hm? Meine Arme fühlen sich an, als ob sie jeden Augenblick abfallen werden." Hermine verkrampfte sich und zog verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ron? Was ist mit deiner Stimme? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Ein schrilles Lachen war die Antwort und langsam dämmerte Hermine, dass sie nicht mehr auf einem Kamel saß und dass der schwere Atem nicht von ihr kam. Und auf einmal schienen sich auch die Kratzgeräusche verändert zu haben…"Fleur?" Hermines Augen flogen auf und das erste was sie sah, war Fleurs vor Anstrengung verzerrtes Gesicht. Jetzt erst bemerkte Hermine, dass sie in Fleurs Armen lag und der Grund warum sie wie wild hin und her geworfen wurde, war, dass Fleur so schnell lief wie es ihr nur möglich war, was mit Hermines zusätzlichem Gewicht allerdings nicht schnell genug zu sein schien.

Hermine begann gegen Fleurs fast schmerzhaft festen Griff zu drücken und Fleur stellte sie ohne große Überraschung abrupt auf den Boden. „Wurde auch Zeit. Lauf." Aber Hermine hatte bereits Fleurs Hand ergriffen und zog die Blondine weiter, sodass die bereits erschöpfte Französin fast gestürzt wäre und sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Wie viele?" Endlich fand Fleur ihren Rhythmus wieder und Hermine ließ sie los.

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich 'atte Angst zu stolpern, darum 'abe ich mich nicht umgedreht." Hermine verzog ungläubig ihre Lippen und warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf die andere Hexe. „Aha…" Fleur entging Hermines abschätzender Tonfall nicht und wütend verengte sie die Augen, wobei sie Hermine keines Blickes würdigte. „Versuch du doch mal mit jemandem im Arm durch eine fast dunkle 'öhle zu laufen, du dummes Mädchen! Vor allem wenn der jemand nicht unbedingt ein Fliegengewicht ist!"

Jetzt war es an Hermine ihre Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen zu verengen und wütend starrte sie geradeaus. „Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass ich fett bin?" Fleur wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als nur wenige dutzend Meter hinter ihnen ein lang gezogenes Heulen laut wurde, woraufhin Fleur ihre bösen Worte vergaß und stattdessen ein noch schnelleres Tempo anschlug. Hermines Lungen brannten und mit jedem hektischen Atemzug, fuhr ihr einem Dolch gleich ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Seite und machte es ihr fast unmöglich mit Fleur Schritt zu halten. Zentimeter um Zentimeter fiel die Hexe weiter zurück, und Fleurs Vorsprung vergrößerte sich immer mehr, aber Hermine hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Atem, um Fleur aufzuhalten.

Nervös versuchte Hermine abzuschätzen, wie viel Zeit sie noch hatte, aber die Enge der Höhle machte es unmöglich klare Geräusche auszumachen. ‚Ich schaffe es nicht! Ich schaffe es nicht!' Etwas verfing sich in ihren Beinen und zu müde um schnell genug zu reagieren, fiel Hermine hart auf den feuchten Höhlenboden, wobei sie den Sturz mit ihren Knien und Ellbogen so gut es ging abfing.

Durch den Fall der Hexe aufmerksam geworden, drehte sich Fleur um, wobei ihre Augen konzentriert die Dunkelheit hinter Hermine fixierte. „Komm schon, weiter! Wir 'aben keine Zeit mehr!" Fluchend rannte Fleur zurück und griff Hermine unter die Arme um sie hochzuziehen, doch diese hing nur schlaff und kraftlos in ihrem Griff. „Ich kann nicht mehr, Fleur. Lauf ohne mich weiter. Ich versuche sie so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten."

Fleur schnaubte nur und klemmte sich Hermine kurzerhand unter ihren Arm. „Weißt du wie sich das anhört? Wir sind 'ier nicht in einem Actionfilm und ich bin nicht die schwache Frau, die sich 'inter ihrem 'elden verstecken muss." Und ohne auf Hermines schwache Proteste einzugehen, schleifte die Französin sie gewaltvoll, aber deutlich langsamer als zuvor, weiter. Auch Fleur war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Plötzlich fing etwas Hermines Aufmerksamkeit und sie boxte Fleur aufgeregt in ihre Seite, woraufhin diese sich unter Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte. „Schei-! Geht's noch?" Als Fleur ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war Hermine verschwunden und Fleurs Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Hierher, Träumeline!" Und bevor sie wusste was geschah, hatte sie eine Hand gepackt und zerrte sie in die Dunkelheit. Eine zweite Hand drückte auf ihren Kopf, während die andere sie erbarmungslos weiter riss. Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen verlor Fleur das Gleichgewicht und stürzte kopfüber in etwas, das ein kleiner Tunnel zu sein schien.

Hermine hatte den Seitengang zufällig bemerkt und wusste, dass er ihre letzte Chance sein würde sich vor ihren Verfolgern zu verstecken. Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Fleur mit vollem Gewicht in sie hinein krachen würde. Auch hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass der Tunnel nach wenigen Zentimetern einen scharfen Knick nach unten machte und als Hermines Hand sich nach hinten tastete, um ihr und Fleurs Gewicht abzufangen, griff sie ins Leere.

Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen und griff instinktiv nach Fleur, die noch immer praktisch auf ihr saß und sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Beide begriffen, was gleich passieren würde, aber bevor Fleur sich noch zurückwerfen konnte, rutschte Hermine endgültig nach hinten und riss Fleur unweigerlich mit sich in die Ungewissheit.

Hermine hatte immerhin noch genug Verstand, nicht zu schreien, wohl wissend, dass die Kreaturen sie leicht hören konnten und ihnen auch folgen würden, aber Fleur schien vollkommen entrückt zu sein, klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an sie und schrie so laut, dass Hermine glaubte ihr Trommelfell müsste jeden Augenblick platzen. Fleurs unmenschlich lautes Kreischen ignorierend, fummelte Hermine panisch in ihrer Jeanstasche herum. ‚Zauberstab, Zauberstab…wo ist mein Zauberstab!'

Im selben Moment, als sich ihre Finger endlich um das schlanke Holz schlossen, wusste Hermine, dass es zu spät war. Panisch deutete sie mit dem Zauberstab auf sich selbst und Fleur und schrie den einzigen Zauberspruch, der ihr noch einfiel. „Levi Corpus!" Ihr Flug verlangsamte sich deutlich, aber bevor Hermine den Spruch noch einmal anwenden konnte, spürte sie Kälte in ihrem Rücken. Den Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, schloss sie ihre Augen und drückte Fleur gegen sich. Aber nichts geschah.

Überrascht öffnete Hermine ihre Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder schließen zu müssen, weil sie von hellem Licht geblendet wurde, dass ihre inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen nicht ertragen konnte. In ihren Armen begann Fleur plötzlich so stark zu zittern, dass Hermine Angst bekam, sie hätte eine Panikattacke und vorsichtig blinzelnd, versuchte sie ihre Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen, um das Gesicht der Französin besser zu sehen.

„Fleur? Beruhige dich, es ist vorbei." Aber Fleur schien sie nicht zu hören, reagierte überhaupt nicht auf Hermines Worte. Ihre Pupillen hatten die Iris fast verdrängt und ihre Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass Hermine mehrere rote Äderchen sehen konnte. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte die Stirn der Französin und ihre Unterlippe bebte unkontrolliert. Aber was Hermine am meisten ängstigte, war der leere, leblose Blick, mit dem Fleur direkt durch sie hindurchzustarren schien. Der Blick einer Wahnsinnigen…

Durch Fleurs dünne Bluse konnte sie ihren Herzschlag spüren und Hermine keuchte erschrocken, als ihr auffiel wie unregelmäßig und stark er war, als ob Fleur kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stehen würde. Hermine setzte sich auf und versuchte Fleur auf Armlänge von sich weg zu schieben, aber sobald Fleur es bemerkte, brach sie in Tränen aus und krallte sich noch fester in Hermines Leibchen, sodass der empfindliche Stoff protestierend ächzte und fast auseinander riss.

„Fleur…" Hilflos legte Hermine einen Arm um Fleur und drückte sie wieder gegen sich, während sie mit der anderen mit etwas unbeholfenen Bewegungen über ihr Haar streichelte. „Fleur, shhhh…alles in Ordnung…wir haben es geschafft. Fleur, wir sind entkommen. Wir haben es geschafft. Gemeinsam geschafft." Fleurs Herzschlag begann endlich regelmäßiger zu werden und Hermine lächelte, ihre Hand noch immer in Fleurs Haar. „Ehrlich, was hättest du nur ohne mich gemacht? Du wärst wahrscheinlich bis zum Ende der Höhle weitergelaufen, ohne auch nur einmal nach rechts oder links zu schauen, habe ich Recht? Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob dich eine meterdicke Steinwand aufhalten könnte…bei deinem Dickkopf."

„Sagt genau die Richtige." Fleur drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig in Hermines Umarmung, sodass sie die Brünette besser sehen konnte und Hermine war erleichtert, als sie den leicht amüsierten Funken in Fleurs Augen sah. Für einige Sekunden sahen sie sich wortlos in die Augen, dann lockerte Fleur ihren Todesgriff um Hermine und legte tief einatmend ihren Kopf auf Hermines Schulter, ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Danke…ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht 'ätte." Hermine konnte ein freches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Sagte ich doch. Dickköpfige Französin." Fleur streckte schmollend ihre Lippen vor und zog damit automatisch Hermines Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Jetzt erst wurde Hermine bewusst, wie nah sie einander waren, wie Fleurs Arme noch immer um sie geschlungen waren, wie ihr warmer Atem sanft über die sensible Haut ihres Nackens streifte…Hermine schluckte nervös und zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden, wobei sie mit aller Macht dem Impuls widerstand, Fleur einfach von ihr abzuschütteln und die gewohnte Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. Die ungewohnte körperliche Nähe mit einem Menschen, den sie bis vor wenigen Stunden…nein Minuten nicht einmal ansatzweise als Partnerin hatte bezeichnen können, war ihr nun nah genug, dass sie die kaum merklichen Konturen ihres BHs spüren konnte. Definitiv zu nah.

Ohne Fleur anzusehen, löste sie langsam ihre Umarmung und stand dann vorsichtig auf, wobei sie aufmerksam die Umgebung betrachtete. „Fleur…wir sitzen auf einem unterirdischem See?" Fleur legte etwas verwirrt ihren Kopf zur Seite und Hermine wurde auf unangenehme Weise an einen kleinen Hund erinnert. ‚Arrgh…Ich hoffe, ich bin bald wieder zu Hause in London.' Hermine deutete viel sagend auf den Boden, der noch immer in einem unwirklichen Licht schimmerte.

Endlich verstand Fleur und sie beugte sich ein wenig tiefer hinunter, um eine deutlichere Sicht zu bekommen. Verblüfft zog sie ihren Kopf kurz darauf wieder zurück und richtete sich auf. „Du 'ast recht. Ich 'abe noch nie von einem derartigen See gehört. 'ier muss es eine sehr starke magische Quelle geben."

Aber Hermine hörte längst nicht mehr zu und hatte Fleurs Unaufmerksamkeit genützt um sich ein wenig umzusehen und ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Das Licht schien ihre Fußgelenke sanft zu umspülen und Hermine bildete sich sogar ein, dass es leicht pulsierte, als ob es ein Eigenleben hätte. Als sie die Mitte des Sees erreicht hatte, blieb Hermine schließlich stehen und starrte gedankenverloren auf das nun deutlich wabernde Licht zu ihren Füßen.

‚Ist das alles wirklich innerhalb eines Tages passiert? Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben…' Hermine seufzte und kämmte sich mit einer Hand abwesend ihre verwuschelten Haare. ‚Meine erste Mission habe ich mir wirklich anders vorgestellt…wusste Umbridge, wie gefährlich das ganze werden würde? Vielleicht wollte sie sie nur loswerden.' Hermine verzog ihre Lippen zu einem halbherzigen Grinsen. ‚Jaa…jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, scheint das gar nicht so abwegig zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Fleur angeheuert, um mich diskretvoll um die Ecke zu bringen, damit sie einen neuen Sklaven in das mufflige Büro sperren kann.' Jetzt konnte Hermine das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und sie lachte so heftig, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Würde dieser blöden Kuh wahrscheinlich wirklich einfallen."

„Blöde Kuh? Ich 'offe du redest nicht von mir." Hermines hysterisches Lachen verwandelte sich in einen hysterischen Hustenanfall und bis Fleur sich endlich erbarmte ihr ein paar mal kräftig auf den Rücken zu klopfen, war ihr Gesicht ungesund rot angelaufen und sie rang um Luft. „Danke, für deine beherzte Hilfe. Und danke auch, dass sie so spontan und schnell kam, Partnerin! Noch ein paar Sekunden länger und du hättest eine Partnerin gehabt." Fleur hob plötzlich einen Finger und Hermine entging nicht, dass sich ihr ganzer Körper spannte.

Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Wenn du willst, dass ich die Klappe halte, dann sag es mir doch einfach. Ich werde es sowieso nicht tun." Hastig legte Fleur ihre Hand über Hermines Mund und egal wie fest diese an ihrer Hand zerrte, sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Psst! 'ör doch!"

Weil sie im Moment eh nichts sagen konnte, hatte Hermine keine andere Alternative als Fleurs Befehl zu folgen. Angestrengt versuchte sie irgendwelche verdächtige Geräusche aufzufangen, aber außer ihrem etwas schweren Atem konnte sie beim besten Willen nichts hören. Aber gerade als Hermine Fleur einen Blick zuwerfen wollte, der für sich gesprochen hätte, hörte sie ein inzwischen nur allzu bekanntes und gefürchtetes kratzendes Geräusch.

Fleurs Hand sank kraftlos hinunter und Hermine zückte alarmiert ihren Zauberstab. „Geben die denn nie auf? Und wie 'aben sie uns überhaupt gefunden?" Hermine lachte trocken, während sie sich gegen Fleurs Rücken presste, sodass sie keines der Biester von hinten überraschen konnte. „Wundert dich das wirklich? Bei deinem Geschrei hätte uns sogar Goyle gefunden…"

Unter Fleurs Auge begann ein Nerv zu zucken und sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Ach, meinst du? Ich würde dich gerne mal sehen, wenn du unter extremer 'öhenangst leidest und geschätzte zwanzig Meter in unbekannte Finsternis stürzt…Mademoiselle Ich-weiß-alles-besser!" Hermine schwieg für ein paar Augenblicke, dann senkte sie ihren Zauberstab. „Wie kommt es, dass wir uns immer in den brenzligsten Situationen streiten müssen? Eins kommt von rechts. Zwei von links. Drei von hinten. Ich würde sagen, wir laufen."

Fleur grinste und senkte ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls. „Das erste mal, dass ich 'eute etwas produktives aus deinem englischen Mund 'öre. Und tu mir den Gefallen und fall dieses mal nicht wieder über deine eigenen Füße." Hermine gab der Französin einen eher unsanften Stoß. „Klappe."

Hermine war nicht halb so sicher, wie sie sich gerade gegeben hatte. Selbst wenn sie diese handvoll Monstern abhängen konnten- was dann? Sie hatten keinerlei Proviant, keinerlei Orientierung, keinerlei…gar nichts. Vage nahm sie war, wie Fleur vor ihr lief, sie nur wenige Fuß hinter ihr, die Augen starr auf dieses blonde Haar fixiert, das mit jedem Laufschritt hin und her schwang. Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie das Kratzen verstummte und auch, dass ihre Füße keinen eigenen Willen mehr zu haben schienen, merkte sie nicht. Das letzte, war sie merkte, bevor sie in Fleur stieß und die beiden wie schon zuvor in tiefe Schwärze fielen, war, dass Fleurs Haare gar nicht silberblond waren. Eher ein sehr blasses blond, das in dem magischen Licht des Sees, Sonnenstrahlen gleich Hermines Blickfeld zu erfüllen schien.

* * *

Hrhr...ich bin böse, ich weiß :p Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, für all die Fehler, die in den vorigen Kapiteln (und in dem hier wahrscheinlich auch) sind. Das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass ich mir selten die Zeit nehme, das Ganze noch einmal durchzulesen und im nachhinein komme ich dann immer drauf, was für einen Schrott ich teilweise geschrieben habe. Ich werde mich mal hinsetzen und das alles noch einmal durchlesen, versprochen :)

Ja...Diese ersten sieben Kapitel umfassen im Prinzip Einleitung und schließen den ersten Teil ab. Soll heißen, bis hierhin hatte ich alles mehr oder weniger schon durchdacht. Ich habe zwar schon eine ungefähre Idee, wie es weitergehen wird (viel Drama natürlich :p ), aber ich muss da noch stark herumfeilen, weil das sonst in zukünftigen Kapiteln null Sinn ergeben würde... Schule ist stressig, ich bin faul. Stellt euch auf eine kurze Pause von ein, zwei Wochen ein, bis es weiter geht.

Wie immer danke an alle, die hier noch dabei sind :) Liebe (oder auch weniger liebe) Reviews sind gerne gesehen. Hab zwar keine Kekse, aber Tee mit Honig :p das soll keine Bestechung sein oder so...und jetzt hinterlasst ne Review, damit ich mich freuen kann xD

Oh! Und ganz wichtig, für den weitern Verlauf der Geschichte! Und da brauche ich wirklich eure Hilfe, weil außer ner Eule oder so fällt mir nicht viel ein. Welche Tiere würdet ihr am ehesten mit Hermine assozieren? Von ihrem Charakter und so? Das ist wirklich wichtig und wird noch ne tragende Rolle in der Zukunft spielen! Also...her mit euren Ideen, damit ich schnell weiterschreiben kann :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Wieder dieses unmenschlich hohe Schreien Fleurs und auch Hermine konnte ein Gefühl der Panik dieses mal nicht unterdrücken, als die beiden nebeneinander durch komplette Schwärze flogen. Der scharfe Flugwind peitschte schmerzhaft gegen Hermines Gesicht und sie musste ihre Augen schließen, da diese so stark tränten, dass ihre Sicht vollständig verschleiert war. Nicht, dass es außer schwarz irgendetwas zu sehen gegeben hätte.

Neben ihr schien Fleurs panisches Geschrei seltsam gedämpft und schwächer zu werden und instinktiv streckte Hermine ihre Hand nach der Französin aus und schloss sich um deren Hand, als ob sie Angst hätte, dass sie getrennt werden könnten. Sobald sie Fleurs Wärme durch ihre Fingerspitzen strömen fühlte, wurde Hermine etwas ruhiger und fieberhaft suchte sie nach einem Ausweg diesen endlosen Sturz zu stoppen.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie ihre Augen einen Spalt breit auf und war überrascht, als sie eine Bewegung in der Finsternis ausmachte. Sie waren zu schnell vorbeigestürzt, als dass sie genaueres ausmachen hätte können, aber für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie einen üppigen Wald gesehen. Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu Fleur um, die allerdings ihre Augen fest geschlossen hatte und ihre Lippen wie in einem stillen Gebet schnell bewegte.

Hermine wollte sie gerade ansprechen, als sie wieder etwas sah. Dieses mal eine dicht befahrene Autobahn, mit Hunderten von Autos und Lastwagen. ‚Unglaublich!' Gegen den Gegenwind ankämpfend zog Hermine kräftig an Fleurs Hand, sodass sie direkt in das Ohr der Französin schreien konnte. „Fleur! Ich glaube wir sind in einer Art Zeittunnel gefangen!"

Fleur zeigte in keinerlei Weise, dass sie Hermine gehört hatte, obwohl diese so laut geschrieen hatte, als es ihr nur möglich gewesen war. Frustriert gab Hermine es auf und streckte stattdessen ihren linken Arm zur Seite. Vielleicht gelang es ihr irgendwie, die Flugrichtung zu ändern und eines dieser Fenster zu erreichen. Das nächste Bild kam in Sichtweite und Hermine versuchte durch die Luft zu stoßen, als ob sie schwimmen würde und wirklich, nach ein paar fruchtlosen Versuchen, bewegten sie sich um einige Zentimeter nach rechts. ‚Zu wenig, mist!'

Tatenlos musste Hermine mit ansehen, wie sie an dem Strand vorbeistürzten. Neben ihr hatte Fleur sich nun entschieden das Beten einzustellen und sich stattdessen wieder an Hermine zu klammern, als ob sie ihr im nächsten Moment die Kleider vom Leib reißen wollen würde. Hermine seufzte und widerstand dem Drang, Fleur einfach eine runter zu hauen, um sie wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen. ‚Aber bei mir beschweren, ich würde ständig hinfallen…haha.'

In einiger Entfernung konnte sie abermals Farben erkennen, aber als sie versuchte sich in die dementsprechende Richtung zu stoßen, bemerkte sie, dass Fleur ihren ganzen Körper fest umklammert hatte. „Fleur…" Keine Reaktion. Ein Nerv begann unregelmäßig auf Hermines linkem Augenlid zu zucken. „Fleur!" Lauter, aber wieder keine Reaktion. Das Zucken wurde stärker und das Fenster näherte sich ihnen in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit.

Hermine atmete tief ein und näherte sich so weit wie möglich Fleurs Ohr. „FLEUR!!" Erschrocken lockerte die Französin ihren Griff und fuhr mit einer Hand zu ihrem Ohr, dass nicht aufhören wollte von Hermines Schrei zu vibrieren. Hermine nutzte die Chance, griff schnell nach ihrem Zauberstab und umklammerte ihn mit aller Kraft. „Stupor!"

Durch den Rückstoß wurden Hermine und Fleur direkt auf die Landschaft einer nächtlichen Stadt zu getrieben. Hermine stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus, der aber schnell auf ihren Lippen erstarb, als sie gewaltvoll in das schnell wachsende Fenster gezerrt wurde. ‚Das ist ja schlimmer als mit einem Portkey zu reisen!' Der enorme Druck presste Fleur erbarmungslos gegen die Hexe und beide starrten sich aus weit aufgerissen Augen an, ihre Gesichter nur eine handbreit voneinander entfernt.

Der Druck verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und ohne Vorwarnung fielen die beiden Hexen die letzten Meter, die sie noch vom Boden trennten, hinunter, wobei Fleur noch immer an Hermine gedrückt war. Glücklicherweise fielen sie auf etwas weiches, in dem sie auch prompt versanken. Verdutzt griff Hermine nach der weichen Masse und roch daran. „Gras. Glück gehabt." Unter ihr nickte Fleur kaum merklich mit dem Kopf und lachte schwach, wobei das leichte Zittern ihres Körpers sich direkt auf Hermine übertrug, die unwillkürlich ebenfalls lächelte.

Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas und Hermine zupfte gedankenverloren einzelne Grashalme aus ihrem Haar, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Auch wenn du es sehr bequem zu 'aben scheinst…würde es dir viel ausmachen, wenn du von mir 'erunterklettern würdest? Wie ich schon gesagt 'abe…du bist nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht." Anstatt wie von Fleur erwartet einen Wutanfall zu bekommen, errötete Hermine und kämpfte sich eilig durch das Gras, um von ihr wegzukommen.

„Tut mir leid…ich war in Gedanken versunken." Verblüfft setzte sich Fleur auf und legte eine ihrer kühlen Hände gegen Hermines Stirn. Ungeduldig schlug Hermine deren Hand weg und rutschte unbeholfen den hohen Grashaufen hinunter, wobei sie Fleur bewusst ignorierte. Fleur seufzte und folgte ihr, obwohl sie sich dabei um einiges geschickter anstellte. ‚Also ist sie doch sauer.'

Fleur unterdrückte ein Grinsen und trabte gemütlich hinter Hermine her, die mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten davon stürmte. „'erminee, warte doch auf mich. Du verirrst dich noch." Hermine drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie Fleur mit ihrer schnippischsten Stimme antwortete. „Ach, als ob du dich hier auskennen würdest. Wenn du schon so klug bist, dann sag mir doch mal wo wir hier überhaupt sind?"

Natürlich konnte Fleur das nicht beantworten und nach einigen Sekunden unangenehmer Stille, blieb Hermine doch stehen. „Wo sind wir nur, Fleur…ich habe Angst. Was wenn wir hier nicht wieder herausfinden?" Hermines Schultern bebten und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein zitterndes Wispern, als sie sich endlich doch zu Fleur umdrehte und sie mit ängstlichen Augen ansah.

Ohne zu zögern schloss Fleur die kurze Distanz, die sie von der anderen Hexe trennte und nahm diese in den Arm, wobei sie darauf achtete Hermine nicht zu sehr zu bedrängen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermine ihre Nähe überhaupt wollte. Ihre Sorge allerdings war unbegründet, denn Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung, wenn auch sehr zögerlich. Fleur lächelte ein wenig und begann ihr Haar zu streicheln, genauso wie Hermine es nur wenige Minuten zuvor für sie getan hatte, um sie zu beruhigen.

Anscheinend musste auch Hermine daran denken, denn Fleur spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen ebenfalls in etwas wie ein Lächeln verzogen. Obwohl sie erschöpft und niedergeschlagen aussah, war die Hoffnungslosigkeit wieder ihrer üblichen Fassung gewichen. Wortlos löste sie Fleurs Arme von sich und begann wieder dem Pfad zu folgen, der trotz des schwachen Mondlichts deutlich zu erkennen war. Fleur spielte die Beleidigte und schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor, wobei sie Hermine langsam folgte. „Was, kein Dankeschön? Ich bin am Boden zerstört." Hermine schnaubte nur und blickte die Französin schief über ihre Schulter an. „Wo bleibt dein Dankeschön dafür, dass ich uns aus dem Zeitloch geschafft habe? Oder, dass ich diesen Seitengang gefunden habe. Oder überhaupt, dass ich zurückgekommen bin, nachdem du so unverschämt mit mir geredet hast."

Fleur hob ihre rechte Augenbraue und erwiderte Hermines Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Fang nicht damit an. Du 'ast es provoziert, mit deinem furchtbaren Gejammer. Und ich 'abe deinen Hintern mindestens genauso oft gerettet, wie du 'ingefallen bist. Und das war oft…"

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen, sodass Fleur fast in sie hineingelaufen wäre. „Du bist unmöglich! Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben? Mit dir normal zu reden ist genau so einfach wie nach Hogwarts zu apparieren!" Fleur erwiderte nichts und hob nur demonstrativ eine ihrer perfekt geformten Augenbrauen, was Hermine noch mehr in Fahrt brachte.

„Du eingebildet Französin! Nur weil du blond bist, perfekt aussiehst und die Männer dir nachlaufen wie läufige Hunde denkst du, du könntest dir alles erlauben! Aber ich sag dir mal was! Du kannst noch so schön sein, aber mit deiner arroganten Art wirst du nie Freunde finden!" Fleurs blaue Augen begannen seltsam zu schimmern, aber Hermine war zu sehr in Rage, als dass sie es bemerkt hätte.

„ Und weißt du was? Das geschieht dir auch recht! Du denkst du bist so toll, aber du bist auch nicht besser als ich!" Hermine holte tief Luft, bereit einen weiteren Wortschwall gegen ihre Partnerin loszulassen, aber diese trat überraschend einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt standen. Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie den verletzten Ausdruck in Fleurs Augen bemerkten. Aber jetzt würde sie nicht aufgeben.

„Darum geht es dir also. Du fühlst dich mir unterlegen. Weil ich „blond" bin und „perfekt aussehe". Ich schätze dir laufen die Männer nicht nach wie „läufige 'unde", wie du es so galant ausgedrückt hast." Fleur beugte sich ein wenig vor, und starrte Hermine dabei fest in ihre zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Aber jetzt sage ich dir mal was. Der Grund warum dir niemand nachlauft und auch nie nachlaufen wird, ist dass du diejenige bist die arrogant ist. Du glaubst du weißt alles. Du glaubst du bist so toll. Unschlagbar. Dein Ego kann es nicht ertragen, dass dich jemand möglicherweise übertreffen könnte."

Fleurs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon abhalten Hermine einfach zu schütteln, bis sie aufhörte sie mit diesem verstockten Blick anzusehen. „Ich bin nicht perfekt. Niemand ist perfekt. Und auch du bist nicht perfekt, egal wie sehr du dich auch bemühst. Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind, 'ermine. Du reduzierst mich auf das was du siehst und auf das was dir andere über mich sagen. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir die Mühe machen würdest 'inter all das zu blicken? Vielleicht würde dir dann auffallen, was für ein Mensch ich wirklich bin."

Für ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich wortlos an, Hermine mit offenem Mund und Fleur auf eine Reaktion wartend. Schließlich senkte Hermine den Kopf und Fleur verengte ihre Augen. „Was? Keine Reaktion? Nachdem du mich beschimpft 'ast, 'ast du mir nichts mehr zu sagen?" Hermines Kopf ruckte wieder hoch, wobei sie den Blickkontakt mit der anderen Hexe tunlichst vermied. „Ich…es tut mir lei-„

„Da sind sie! Ich kann sie sehen!" Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich nach der dröhnenden Männerstimme um. In der nur schwach vom Mond beleuchteten Umgebung, war es ihr unmöglich mehr auszumachen, als ein paar sich schnell bewegende Schatten, die immer näher kamen. In ihre Richtung. Neben ihr zog Fleur ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn entschlossen in die Nacht. „Wir sind umzingelt."

* * *

Ja...aus den "ein, zwei Wochen" sind irgendwie mehr geworden. Aber jeder von euch der sich schon einmal an einer Geschichte versucht hat weiß wie schwer es manchmal ist sich zum Schreiben zu bringen.

Ich verspreche, dass dieses ewige Herumgestreite bald ein Ende hat. Im nächsten Kapitel wird einiges passieren...bis dahin wünsche ich euch allen schöne Weihnachten im Vorhinein :) Fest der Liebe...zeigt mir eure Liebe und hinterlässt ne liebe Review, bittö :D


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Für einen Moment rührte sich niemand und die einzigen Geräusche, die Hermine hören konnte war der ängstliche Herzschlag in ihren Ohren und Fleurs gleichmäßiges Atmen hinter ihrem Rücken. Ohne Vorwarnung löste sich auf einmal einer der Schatten aus der Nacht und stürmte direkt auf sie zu, in seiner rechten Hand ein Kurzschwert hochgehoben, bereit zuzustoßen.

Hektisch riss Hermine ihren Arm herum und zielte auf den Koloss von Mann, der sich trotz der schweren Lederrüstung unnatürlich schnell bewegte. „Stupor!" Nichts. Der Mann war inzwischen schon so nahe, dass Hermine das entschlossene Funkeln in seinen schwarzen Augen sehen konnte.

Abermals richtete Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf ihn, wobei das Zittern ihres Armes es ihr fast unmöglich machte. „Stupor! Impedimenta! Petrificus To-!" Mit einem unsanften Ruck an ihrem linken Arm wurde Hermine nach hinten gerissen, und sie wäre wohl gefallen, hätte Fleur sie nicht eisern festgeklammert. „Keine Magie. Lauf mir nach."

Fleur zog in einer schnellen Bewegung die Hand aus ihrer Tasche und bevor Hermine erkennen konnte, was es war, hatte die Französin es bereits gegen den Angreifer geworfen, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte auszuweichen, sein Schwert bereit Fleisch zu schneiden.

Etwas knallte so laut, dass die Erde unter ihren Füßen bebte und dann war alles weiß. Ein dichter Nebel war von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf der Wiese erschienen und hätte Fleur nicht noch immer Hermines Arm in ihrer Hand, so hätte Hermine nicht einmal mehr gewusst wo ihre Partnerin stand. Um sie herum begannen aufgeregte Stimmen laut zu werden und das Klirren von Waffen jagte Hermine abermals einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Langsam zog Fleur sie zielsicher durch den schweren Nebel, obwohl Hermine sich sicher war, dass sie genauso wenig sehen konnte wie sie selbst. Aber sie wagte nicht auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, aus Angst, dass sie doch noch entdeckt werden würden.

Zeit hatte ihre Bedeutung verloren und Hermine konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie durch diesen Neben geirrt waren, bevor Fleur endlich stoppte und erleichtert seufzte. Die Schreie der Männer waren noch immer zu hören, aber sie hatten sich inzwischen schon so weit entfernt, dass sie kaum noch zu hören waren.

Hermine sah zwar noch immer nichts, aber sie spürte etwas Großes, Kaltes vor sich. ‚Die Mauer! Sie hat uns zur Mauer geführt!' Fleurs Schritte waren langsamer geworden und Hermine ahnte, dass sie nach einem Eingang suchte, denn sie gingen jetzt so nahe an der Wand, dass Hermines Schulter nur Millimeter von der gewaltigen Steinmasse entfernt war.

Nach unzähligen Metern stieß Fleurs Hand endlich auf Holz und ohne zu zögern drückte sie dagegen, vorsichtig, sodass kein verdächtiges Geräusch ihre Präsenz verraten konnte. Und ohne Vorwarnung war der Nebel weg. Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht und Fleur schien es auch nicht anders zu gehen.

Als Fleur sich umdrehte, um auf die Wiese zurückzuschauen, zog sie scharf ihre Luft ein. Hinter ihnen hatte sich nichts verändert. Hermine hätte nur ihren Arm ausstrecken müssen und er wäre von dem noch immer undurchdringlichen Weiß vor den Stadtmauern verschluckt worden. „Wie ist das möglich? Dieser Zauber hat einen Radius von mehreren Kilometern. Diese Mauern hätten kein Problem sein sollen."

Nachdenklich starrte Hermine auf den Nebel, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen am Boden liegenden Stein. „Wingardium Leviosa." Der Stein rührte sich keinen Millimeter und Hermine steckte ihn wieder weg. Fleur rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen und lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand.

„Keine Magie. Nicht in dieser Stadt und auch nicht außerhalb. Das 'eißt es muss 'ier einen sehr starken Schutzzauber geben. Und einen noch mächtigeren Zauberer. Das ist ein Problem. Ohne Magie können wir 'ier nicht viel ausrichten, fürchte ich."

Hermine hörte nur halbherzig zu, sie war mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Natürlich, Fleur konnte Recht haben und über diesem Gebiet lag einfach ein gewaltiger Zauberbann. Aber diese Häuser…die Mauern. Die Soldaten. So etwas hatte Hermine noch nie gesehen. Sie schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Fleur…was, wenn hier keine Magie existiert?"

„Was?" Fleur schaut sie fragend an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich glaube das hier ist nicht mehr unsere Welt." Die Augen ihrer Partnerin weiteten sich ungläubig und dann war der müde Ausdruck wieder in ihren Augen.

„Du 'ast Recht…deshalb auch die Schwerter. Verdammt…wir sind in einer anderen Epoche gelandet!" Etwas schoss fast geräuschlos auf sie zu und verpasste Fleurs Gesicht nur um eine Handbreit, bevor es mit dumpfem Klirren gegen die Mauer stieß und zu Hermines Füßen fiel, die sich reflexartig nach vorne beugte um zu sehen was es war.

„Ein Dolch!" Und plötzlich waren überall Fackeln und die Männer, die sie hielten, grinsten sie höhnisch an. Instinktiv griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab, auch wenn sie im selben Moment wusste, dass es ihr nichts bringen würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass Fleur ebenso reagiert hatte und beim Anblick ihrer gezückten Zauberstäbe, die in den Augen der Männer wie nutzlose Zahnstocher aussehen musste, begannen einige grölend zu lachen.

Ihr Temperament gewann über ihre Angst und plötzlich wollte Hermine nur noch diese anstößigen Fratzen der Soldaten vernichten. Ohne nachzudenken holte sie mit ihrem Arm aus, um dem nächst besten ihren Zauberstab ins Auge zu werfen und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Fleur in diesem Augenblick in einen Seiteneingang verschwand, hätte sie von dieser geringen Genugtuung abbringen können. Aber wie schon zuvor lies Fleurs eiserner Griff um ihren Arm, der inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon grün und blau war, keine Bewegungsfreiheit und Hermine konnte nur fluchend hinter ihrer Partnerin herstolpern, während hinter ihnen das Trampeln von einem guten Dutzend Männer laut wurde.

Fleur bog immer wieder wahllos rechts und links ab und nach und nach verloren sich ihre Verfolger in dem Labyrinth von Gassen. Als sie sicher waren, dass alle abgehängt waren, schob Fleur Hermine in einen dunklen Hauseingang, wo diese sich prompt niederkauerte, um ihren Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

„Das war knapp…hättest du nicht so schnell reagiert, hätten sie uns sicher gefangen." Fleur schnaubte ungläubig, während auch sie versuchte ihre Atemzüge wieder auf eine normale Geschwindigkeit zu regulieren. „Natürlich war es knapp. Wenn einer immer für zwei denken und 'andeln muss, dann ist so was normal. Und was 'attest du mit dem Zauberstab vor? Wolltest du ihnen die Augen ausstechen?" Hermine schwieg für einen Moment, bewusst den provokanten Tonfall der Französin ignorierend. „Ja…eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Danke für den Tipp."

„Du! …Argh!" Fleur lies sich plump neben Hermine auf den Boden fallen und massierte sich ihre Schläfen. „Was schlägst du vor, Miss Granger." Hermine verzog ihre Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln und kratzte sich mit einem Finger die rechte Wange. „Ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen den Weg einfach zurück und versuchen auf demselben Weg wieder rauszukommen, in dem wir reingekommen sind."

„Du meinst wir sollen in den 'immel fliegen?" Hermine nickte und richtete sich langsam auf, ihr Gewicht auf den Türrahmen abstützend. „Außer du hast einen besseren Vorschlag." Sie streckte Fleur ihre Hand entgegen, die sie resigniert entgegennahm. „Nein, leider nicht. Auf geht's."

Fleurs Augen weiteten sich und sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Aber was auch immer es war, Hermine bekam es nie zu hören, denn auf einmal hatte sich eine gewaltige Pranke um ihren Hals gelegt, so fest, dass ihre Luftröhre schmerzhaft zusammengepresst wurde.

Neben ihr griff Fleur hastig in ihre Tasche, aber sobald ihre Hand nach unten gefahren war, war ihr Handgelenk plötzlich ebenfalls von einer übernatürlich großen Hand umklammert und die Französin keuchte vor Schmerz, als sie vergeblich versuchte sich aus dem harten Griff zu befreien.

Unbarmherzig wurden Hermine und Fleur hoch gezerrt und durch die dunklen Gassen gezogen. Mehr und mehr Soldaten tauchten von überall her auf und ihre großen Fackeln warfen gespenstische Schatten auf die umliegenden Häuserwände.

Hermines Gesicht war inzwischen übersät von roten Flecken und sie glaubte fast zu spüren, wie ihre Augen aus ihren Höhlen quollen. Eine grölende Männerstimme rief etwas in einer unbekannten Sprache und sofort lockerte sich der tödliche Griff um Hermines geschwollenen Hals und unfähig sich aus eigenen Kräften aufrecht zu halten, fiel sie röchelnd zu Boden, die Hände schützend auf den Hals gepresst.

Der Soldat beugte sich ungeduldig über sie und packte eine handvoll von ihrem Haar, mit der Absicht sie mit Gewalt wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. „Nein!" Etwas brach in Fleur und in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich herum und stieß ihre Faust wütend in das Gesicht ihres Peinigers.

Seine Nase brach unter der Gewalt des Schlages mit einem hässlichen Knacksen und Fleur nutzte den Augenblick seiner Unaufmerksamkeit und befreite sich, um sich gegen den Mann zu werfen, der seine Hand noch immer tief in Hermines Mähne vergraben hatte.

Das alles geschah innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils, zu schnell, als dass ein normaler Mensch reagieren hätte können. Aber die Menschen hier waren nicht normal. Bevor Fleur Hermine erreichen hatte können, bohrte etwas von hinten gegen ihren Rücken, spitz und schmerzvoll. Ein Dolch.

Der Soldat lies nun doch von Hermine ab und trat einen Schritt auf Fleur zu, während er sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lies. Ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht, aber Fleur wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, da der Druck in ihrem Rücken sich nur noch mehr verstärkt hatte. Der Tritt in ihren Magen kam schneller, als ihre Augen der Bewegung folgen konnten und ihre Knie knickten unter ihrem Gewicht um, wie ein nasser Sack.

Die Männer um sie herum begannen höhnisch zu lachen, aber Fleur nahm alles nur noch verschwommen war. Vor ihr, höchstens einen Meter entfernt, lag Hermine, ihre Augen vor Angst geweitet, ihr Mund in einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Dort, wo die Finger des Mannes sich um ihren Hals geschlossen waren, waren die roten Abdrücke noch immer deutlich sichtbar, ein deutlicher Kontrast gegen Hermines blasse Haut, die fast durchsichtig zu sein schien.

Fleur knirschte hilflos mit ihren Zähnen. Es gab nur noch einen Ausweg. „Hermine…während ich sie ablenke, musst du laufen. 'ol 'ilfe , finde den Ausweg aus dieser Welt." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber alles was aus ihrem Mund herauskam, war ein trockenes Stöhnen. Fleur blickte ihr tief in die Augen, als ob sie sie zwingen wollte zu befolgen, was sie ihr sagte. „Tu es! Sonst sind wir beide tot!"

Ihre Haare begannen zu leuchten und tief in ihrem Inneren konnte sie die Verwandlung spüren. Die Männer um sie herum starrten sie entgeistert an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Es war, als ob sie etwas an ihren Platz fesselte. „Lauf endlich, du Närrin! Lauf!"

Ihre Finger wurden länger und scharfe Nägel bohrten sich in den lehmigen Boden. Ihr Gesicht schimmerte und ihre blauen Pupillen wurden tiefschwarz. Fleur lächelte in Vorfreude. Einmal, nur einmal würde ihr dieser Fluch etwas nützen. Veela Blut. Es rann heiß durch ihre Venen. Ihre verschärften Sinne hörten deutlich Hermines Schritte, die sich rasch entfernten. Das Lächeln verschwand von ihren inzwischen entstellten Zügen und sie bleckte ihre Zähne, ein hasserfülltes Glänzen in den geweiteten Pupillen. Das Monster war bereit zu kämpfen.

* * *

Ja...wie immer hat sich das Kapitel anders entwickelt als geplant :/ eigentlich hatte ich vor die Männer mit Hilfe ihrer Veela- Kräfte zu verführen, aber so gefällt es mir besser :)


End file.
